Wanted
by ElenaTheHyperactiveFangirl14
Summary: Hiccup finds out about the bounty, but keeps it to himself. As a result, he finds himself in a sticky situation involving a missing prosthetic leg, a variety of bounty hunters, disgruntled Outcasts, and two vengeful Grimborn brothers. Facing both new and old enemies, Hiccup finds himself in one of the most dangerous adventures of his life. Slight Hiccstrid. No slash. No swearing.
1. Chapter 1: Wanted

Chapter One

Wanted

Wanted: Dead or Alive.

Dead or Alive.

Gods, this was bad. This… this bounty would certainly complicate things. Hiccup tried to mask the worry he felt, but he knew Astrid wasn't buying it.

She shot him a worried look. "Hiccup, you okay?"

He shoved the thought of the bounty to the back of his mind and grinned at the shield maiden, nodding. "I'm fine."

As he mounted Toothless, he swallowed nervously. There was no way he was telling her about the bounty; she would only start trying to protect him, and that would place her in the path of anyone trying to reach Hiccup. He wasn't going to allow another person to get hurt because of him… He choked up a little as he recalled Dagur's death. He wouldn't let Astrid or any of his other friends share the same fate.

Below him, Toothless growled inquisitively, sensing his rider's worry. Hiccup reached forward and rubbed the top of the Night Fury's head soothingly. "It's alright, bud," he murmured. "I'll be fine."

He vaguely wondered who he was trying to convince- the dragon or himself.

"Hiccup… you sure you're okay?" inquired Fishlegs. "You look a little nervous."

"Nervous?" Hiccup asked absently as he swallowed his last bite of food. "Why would I be nervous…" he trailed off.

"C'mon, Hiccup, just spit it out," Snotlout sighed loudly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" Hiccup said defensively. "I'm fine. Just a little tired from the chase. At least we know how fast the dragon hunters are." He almost cringed at the feeble attempt at a joke, but it seemed to satisfy his friends.

"Everyone should get to sleep early tonight," he declared, pushing back his chair. "The party's tomorrow, don't forget."

"It's Berk's four hundred year anniversary, Hiccup," said Fishlegs, rolling his eyes. "How could we forget?"

"I could probably forget," Tuff stated from the corner, where he was cradling Chicken in his arms. "I mean, Ruff could smack me over the head and I'd forget."

"Let's test that theory," suggested Ruff, withdrawing her ever-present mace.

"NO!" Hiccup interrupted. "No one will be smacking anybody. The point is, we need to get going early tomorrow. Got it?"

At his irritated tone, even the twins listened. No one argued with Hiccup when he was in a bad mood.

The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Hiccup understood his father's words, and that was why Stoick the Vast still didn't know about the bounty. Telling him would ruin the celebration, and possibly endanger the people of Berk. Hiccup refused to take that risk.

So he put his worries aside, and the celebration began. The rest of his team did an amazing job, and (dare he say it) the twins' performance had been his personal favorite. Then his turn came. He shot into the sky, hearing the deafening applause of the people of Berk as they cheered for him. It was hard to believe that they had come so far…

"Come on, Bud," he murmured to Toothless. "Let's give 'em something to remember."

As they performed complex aerial maneuvers and soared over the village, Hiccup scanned the crowds below… and spotted three unfamiliar men, huddled together whispering. As he watched, one pointed in his direction. A cold wave of fear hit him like a punch in the gut. Bounty hunters. In his village. In his home. He dove towards the ground when he completed his performance, landing before the three men. They were all somewhat short, and they looked vaguely familiar…

"Who are you?" he demanded, glaring at the three men. They didn't reply, gazing with wide eyes at the snarling Night Fury before them. Hiccup was beginning to grow impatient. "Who are you?" he repeated, but was then distracted by the arrival of Silent Sven, much to the relief of the three strangers.

"Hiccup, it's alright!" he cried, unusually loudly for one with his reputation (not to mention his name.) "These are my cousins…" he rattled off the names hurriedly and Hiccup forgot them just as quickly in his distracted state.

"I'm sorry," he said to the three men, attempting at first to get their names right and then abandoning the attempt. "Welcome to Berk."

Hiccup retired early that night, exhausted by the events of the day and, of course, the bounty on his head. He remembered Astrid's words from their conversation on the Great Hall- You're paranoid. Just get some sleep and you'll be fine.

Sleep wasn't what he needed. He needed to tell someone, to get this off his chest… But he couldn't. All his life he had been known as a runt, a disappointment, a hiccup. But after he had trained Toothless and defeated the Red Death, he had been known as something more- he was a hero. A rider of dragons. A warrior. He had handled so much on his own, dealing with Alvin, Dagur, and now the Dragon Hunters- a few bounty hunters shouldn't be such a big problem for the heir of Berk.

He could handle himself. And if anything did happen, Toothless would always be there to protect him…..

….right?

Late that night two dark figures snuck quietly through the village. They were both tall and burly, though their faces couldn't be seen clearly in the dim moonlight. They were heading for the center of Berk- towards the Haddock house.

Inside the dark hut, a Night Fury opened one pale-green eye. Someone was here, in the house of his Rider's family. Who would dare to step inside the territory of a Night Fury? He sniffed, and recoiled in alarm. The intruder was here, in this very room- the room belonging to his precious Rider.

He straightened up, opening his mouth in a snarl as he loomed over the two figures. Briefly, he saw their terrified faces- then one of the men tossed something at him- a bundle of... were those plants? He sniffed the bundle, and instantly fell into the inky darkness of unconsciousness.

Hiccup woke to a loud thump. Opening his eyes and sitting up straight, he glanced around, and saw only Toothless's sleeping form huddled in the corner. After yawning wearily, Hiccup lay back, staring at the ceiling.

The only warning of the intruders' presence was a quick movement caught out of the corner of his eye. Then a large, sweaty hand clamped over his mouth. Hiccups eyes flew open and he instinctively lashed out with both fists, only to have his hands caught in an iron grip. Struggling desperately against the person- no, people, he saw- holding him down, Hiccup saw a tall figure forcing his wrists together, wrapping thick rope around them. A second person had his hand over Hiccup's mouth.

Hiccup thrashed around, kicking blindly in the hopes of hitting something - anything, really. He hadn't removed his false leg that evening (thankfully) and now he lashed out with the sharp metal prosthetic. He heard a pained grunt and a muffled curse, then something slammed into his left temple. He let out one soft moan, then was sucked into the empty darkness of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: Snatched Away

**Hey guys! So I know I left y'all with a big cliffhanger last time... sorry not sorry- XD. Just wanted to let everyone know that I will try to post once a week, this update was a little quicker since some of it was pre-written.**

 **We have a special, unexpected character joining the story today... I'll just let you speculate on that and suffer as you wait in suspense. *chuckles evilly***

 **Shout-outs (this is my first time doing these so bear with me):**

 **Dimensional Phaser: Um... thanks? I think? I hope you like it. Also, I really like your story The Secrets of Night!**

 **katurdi: Thanks! I'm pretty excited too. I hope this lives up to everyone's expectations:) Also, I really like your Hiccup!whump stories, I have a strange obsession with hiccup!whump.**

 **The Dreaming Dragon: I'm glad you like it! I know right? I feel like the producers left out a pretty important part when they didn't show is Hiccup being captured... that would have been an** ** _awesome_** **scene. And here is your update!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I don't own How to Train Your Dragon... I think you'd know if I did. Why do I have to put this on here again...? It's a website for FANFICTION! The disclaimer is in the name!Anyway, now that I've stopped ranting...**

 **On with the story!**

Chapter Two

Snatched Away

The ground was rocking. Odd, Hiccup thought dully, his thoughts still muddled and confused. He opened his eyes, but still saw only blackness. Of course- a blindfold. That explained not being able to see. His hands were bound behind his back, but his legs, thankfully, were free, so he should be able to escape from here still.

Of course, that didn't answer the question of exactly where 'here' was.

"He-hello?" he called tentatively. "Is... is anyone there?"

"Berthel!" cried a gruff voice from somewhere in front of him. "The kid's awake. Quick, knock 'im out again!"

Hiccup heard footsteps rapidly approaching, and shrank back against the wall. "I- I wouldn't do that if I were you!" he warned.

The footsteps halted. "Why?" asked a new voice, this one higher-pitched.

"Be-because you might accidentally kill me, and Viggo wants me alive?" Hiccup replied, mentally kicking himself for stuttering at a time like this. His words, hurriedly thought of and blurted out without hesitation, ended up sounding more like a question. Blasted blindfold. He couldn't even see to tell if the two men were considering his words.

After a long pause, the first man grunted. "Is that what the poster says, Berthel?"

"Er- I dunno, Amos," said the second voice.

The first man, (Amos, apparently) let out a sigh. "Check the poster, ya dummy!"

"Um... I lost the poster."

Amos let out a low, exasperated growl. "Ya had one job, Berthel! One job! Hold the poster!"

"Holding things isn't my strong suit!" protested Berthel. "...you know that," he finished after a brief pause, sounding depressed.

Hiccup heard footsteps again and stiffened, but then his blindfold was yanked down off his eyes. Flinching as the light hit his eyes, he blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to it.

Before him stood a heavyset, balding man. He had an unpleasant smirk on his face as he towered over Hiccup. "Maybe we'll knock you out later," he spat. "'Course, where you'll be going, you might want to be awake."

Hiccup cringed at the foul smell of Amos's breath. "...Or," he began hopefully, "You might just let me go. See, as you might have noticed back in Berk, I have a lot of dragon-riding friends. They'll come for me." He smirked at the fear that flickered across his captor's face. "Remember the girl on the Nadder?"

"The one screamin' at the top of 'er lungs and wavin' an axe?" Inquired Berthel curiously. The taller man, who Hiccup now realized had two hooks instead of hands, looked confused.

"That's the one."

"What about 'er?"demanded Amos.

"That's Astrid Hofferson," Hiccup finished. "She's my girlfriend. She tends to be a little... well, vengeful when people try to kidnap me. You should've seen what happened to the last person who was after me. Poor guy was never the same." He tapped the side of his head suggestively.

"He's bluffin'," declared Amos.

Hiccup shrugged and fell silent. Of course he was bluffing. Not about Astrid, of course, but about his friends coming to save him. They had no idea where he was. Since he hadn't told them about the bounty, they had no clue who had captured him or why.

He sighed softly, then froze as he heard something hit the deck above.

Amos and Berthel stood stock-still as they listened. Then they both drew their axes and charged up the stairs to the main deck, leaving Hiccup alone.

"Okay, I've got to get out of here, now," he muttered softly. Scanning his surroundings, he realized he was in the cargo hold of a ship. It was almost completely empty except for a few crates and boxes stacked in the corner. "Nothing useful there," he sighed.

He needed something sharp… he glanced down, wondering if by any chance he still had his dagger. But his weapons were gone, of course.

He scanned the hold a second time. At this point, he would take anything even remotely useful.

…There! A rusty, bent nail was jutting out from the wall- why it was there, he had no idea and honestly didn't care. Still listening to the banging sounds from the deck above him, he scooted clumsily over to the nail, hooking it with the ropes that bound his hands. Quickly, he began to use the edge of the nail to saw at the fibers of the rope.

He had just finished cutting the last strand when he heard shouting from the main deck. It sounded like… a fight? His friends were here; somehow they had figured out where he was, he would be free within moments… He disentangled himself from the rope and stood up, moaning softly as his cramped muscles protested the movement.

He could hear the fighting on deck- his friends were here; he could imagine Astrid screaming out her battle cry as she took out the men who had kidnapped him… He just needed to get up there, let his friends know he was still here.

"I'm down here!" he cried hoarsely. "Guys, I'm down—" His voice was abruptly cut off by another.

"Oh, I know yer 'ere, 'Iccup," growled the newcomer.

Hiccup's blood ran cold. Only one person had ever called him that, drawled his name that way. His heart sank as he saw the figure at the top of the stairs. "…No," he choked out. "No!"

"Well, I'm hurt, 'Iccup!" mocked Alvin the Treacherous, stepping menacingly towards him. "I thought we was friends."

Hiccup took a step backward. "So did I," he snapped. "Alvin- you signed a treaty with Berk, we agreed to a truce! Why turn on us now?"

The huge Outcast sighed, descending the stairs. "Well, you see, 'Iccup," he began, starting to circle the boy, "Ya really shouldn't trust a Viking with 'The Treacherous' in 'is name. I'm known for betrayin' people." He took a step closer to the dragon rider, and Hiccup shuddered.

"You won't get away with this," he hissed. "You know Stoick won't take kindly to you kidnapping me again. And before you ask, I'm not training your dragons."

Alvin feigned an innocent look. "Why, 'Iccup, ya didn't even listen to what I had to say." He grinned savagely at the cornered Viking. "I know better than ta try gettin' ya to train me dragons. No, this time I'm out fer revenge. I know about you and them Dragon Hunters; seems like they'd take good care of ya if only you was in their clutches. And besides, I can always use a little extra gold in ma' pocket."

Hiccup swallowed nervously. "Gee Alvin, since when are you a bounty hunter?"

Alvin grinned. "'Bout ten seconds, 'Iccup."

Then he lunged.

Hiccup ducked as the burly Outcast's fist came hurtling towards his face; he scrambled out of the way as Alvin spun, drawing his huge axe as he did so. Hiccup looked around for a weapon, but he only had his prosthetic and the ropes that had previously bound him.

Hmm… he had an idea.

He snatched up the ropes, just as Alvin once more charged towards him. Quickly finding himself flat on his back, Hiccup lifted the rope as Alvin's axe came plummeting down towards his face.

 ***laughs maniacally* CLIFFIES! The life and soul of any suspense author's writing!**

 **See y'all next time... *disappears into shadows***


	3. Chapter 3: Treacherous

**GUYS I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING. I had school, then camp, then our internet went on strike. So yeah. Here's a chapter.**

 **Shout-outs:**

 **Dimensional Phaser: Yeah, I love writing Alvin's voice, it's very distinct. I can't wait to read your sequel!**

 **katurdi: Hehe... sorry... Yep, Astrid will be MAD.**

 **Gray Marie: Thanks! I'm glad you gave it a chance and like it.**

 **Brenne: Sorry... you can come out from under the bed now, have a chapter and a virtual cookie.**

 **The Dreaming Dragon: OH YES I DID. MUAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Elena- But I don't wanna...**

 **Hiccup- Say it.**

 **Elena- But-**

 **Hiccup- SAY IT. Or I'll feed you to Toothless.**

 **Elena- Toothless won't eat me. He likes me.**

 **Hiccup- Then I'll feed you to the Skrill.**

 **Elena- YOU WOULDN'T.**

 **Hiccup- Say the words.**

 **Elena- Fine. I don't own HTTYD. Or Hiccup. Or any of the other characters. Curse it.**

Chapter Three

Treacherous

The axe never reached Hiccup. He rolled aside, using the rope to hook the handle of the axe as he did so. As the huge blade embedded itself in the floor, Hiccup leapt to his feet, slamming the metal of his prosthetic into Alvin's shin. As the Outcast stumbled, Hiccup ran. He dashed towards the stairs and lightly ascended; once on deck he grimaced and blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the light. Then he anxiously glanced around, looking for a way to escape… Hiccup groaned in frustration as he realized there was nowhere to run.

He turned to check on his pursuer's progress- then let out a strangled cry as he was body-slammed from the side. Thrown several feet away, Hiccup landed hard on his back and instantly curled up in the fetal position, clutching his chest and gasping for air.

"Oh, 'Iccup…" drawled Alvin's voice as he slowly made his way towards the fallen dragon rider. "Ya didn't really think you could get away, did ya? You should know better. Ya can't run forever."

Hiccup, finally having regained enough air to rise to an awkward kneeling position, glared at the huge Outcast. "Maybe not," he conceded. He squeezed his eyes shut briefly against a wave of pain, then pressed a hand firmly to his chest, taking slow, pained gulps of air. Opening his eyes, he smiled grimly. "But I can try. You may capture me, Alvin, but you will never win. The riders will make you pay for this."

Alvin began to chuckle darkly. "We'll see, 'Iccup. We'll see." He stepped forward, so that he was three feet away from the kneeling Viking. Hiccup gingerly pushed himself to his feet, and stood facing the Outcast. Shivering as he felt cold fear send chills down his spine, he forced himself to look defiantly into his old enemy's eyes.

He saw the blow coming and couldn't avoid it. As he felt Alvin's fist hit his temple, his last thought was- _Oh Thor, why didn't I tell Astrid about the bounty?_

-Back in Berk-

Astrid Hofferson was furious. As her axe slammed into yet another innocent tree, she let out a feral scream of frustration. "Why didn't he tell me?" she raged. "The stupid, prideful, arrogant, one-legged little-"

"Astrid, calm down, said Heather, raising both hands. "Killing the trees won't help you."

Astrid began pacing. "I don't need help! Hiccup does! You saw that bounty poster we found; if he's been captured, he could be anywhere. Anyone could have him."

Surprisingly, Snotlout spoke up. "Astrid, Hiccup's probably fine. You know him, he's too smart to let himself get too hurt. Besides, you remember what happened when he was kidnapped by Alvin a few years ago. Sassed the big guy into next week."

"Yeah," agreed Ruffnut. "The guy may be skinny and only have one leg, but there's enough snappy comebacks in Hiccup's repertoire to last him weeks."

Tuff nodded. "And if all else fails, he can always use Thor's mighty hammer—"

"Er, I'd rather skip that particular subject," mumbled Snotlout, massaging his cheek absently, recalling an incident involving his very angry cousin and a painful hit to the face.

"Oh yeah!" cried Tuff. "Snotlout felt that punch, didn't he?"

"Shut up, Tuffnut," Snotlout muttered.

From the edge of the gathering, the lithe black form of Toothless stepped forward, looking up at Astrid with his wide green eyes. As the blonde shield maiden stared down at her best friend's dragon, her face softened as she saw the sadness in the Night Fury's eyes. "I'm sorry, Toothless," she murmured, rubbing the top of the dragon's head. "It's gonna be okay. We'll find him." She wondered if she was convincing herself or the dragon.

Just then, a panting, red-faced Fishlegs stumbled into the clearing where the other five stood. "St-toick," he gasped. "Asked for us all to come. I- I think we're going to search for Hiccup."

The first thing Hiccup noticed upon waking up was the pain in his head. He moaned as the stabbing, aching sensation overwhelmed his senses, and he squeezed his eyes shut. When the first waves of pain receded, he took a moment to register his situation.

He couldn't move his arms or legs at all. As he opened his eyes, he glanced down at his body and realized his arms were bound tightly at the wrists and elbows behind his back. In addition, his prosthetic leg was missing, and his legs were tied together at the knee. A gag had been stuffed in his mouth as well. As far as he could tell, he was in the stern of a boat; he was sitting propped up against the side of the wooden craft. He could see about eight Outcasts moving around the deck, but there was no sign of Alvin.

Where was he? He remembered the fight with Alvin… had he hit his head? Ah yes. He noticed the pain in his head was centered around his left temple, where he vaguely recalled Alvin hitting him.

So he had been captured yet again. He let out a muffled groan through the gag. Why hadn't he told anyone about the bounty? If he had, he might not be in this mess; however, he knew that he had only done it to protect them. If they got between him and his enemies, they could get hurt. Hiccup would never take that chance. At least they were safe.

Normally, Hiccup wouldn't be very worried. He would already be planning an escape, and in the meantime would be sassing his captors. But this was different. This was Alvin the Treacherous, and Hiccup had learned long ago not to underestimate the Outcast chief. Alvin would go to greater lengths to get what he wanted, was the only enemy who'd come even close to getting what he wanted from Hiccup, namely training his dragons.

And besides, Alvin knew how slippery he was. The number of times Hiccup had escaped from the burly Outcast was almost too many to count. Obviously, this time around he wouldn't do the same. In plain view of all the occupants of the boat and bound as thoroughly as he was, there was no point in attempting to escape.

"'E's awake!" cried one of the men, and Hiccup jumped, eliciting coarse laugher from the crew. Instantly he stiffened and scanned the faces of the eight Outcasts with a cool expression. He wouldn't show fear in front of them. His eyes landed on a glaring Savage, and he realized that the henchman wasn't the only member of the crew he recognized. All of these men had been under Alvin's command during Hiccup's previous encounters with the Outcasts- and all of them seemed to recognize him as the one-legged Viking who had dealt them so many humiliating defeats years before.

And they didn't look happy.

 **Well that just happened. Sorry peeps. Please don't hurt me.**

 **Hiccup: You made Alvin the bad guy again.**

 **Elena: Yup.**

 **Hiccup: Sometimes I really hate crazy fangirl authors.**

 **Elena: I heard that.**

 **Astrid: *walks in* Hiccup, I heard she made you get kidnapped again.**

 **Elena: *tries to sneak off***

 **Toothless: *grabs Elena***

 **Astrid: DIE YOU THOR-FORSAKEN PSYCHOPATH OF AN AUTHORESS.**


	4. Chapter 4: Revenge

**Hey peeps. Have a chapter.**

 **Shout-outs! (Btw, thanks to all who take the time to review. ANYONE WHO WRITES A REVIEW GETS A VIRTUAL COOKIE.)**

 **katurdi: Awww! Thanks, I love writing whump. And Krogan... ah yes, that will be interesting. *chuckles sinisterly***

 **Gray Marie: Yeah, the commentary was pretty fun to write.**

 **Varghul: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

 **Dimensional Phaser: I know, right?**

 **Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I don't own HTTYD... right? I feel like the whole world would know.**

 **Hiccup: No you don't. Just like you don't own me and Toothless.**

 **Toothless: *growls threateningly at Elena***

 **Elena: Please don't hurt me.**

 **Astrid: YOU KIDNAPPED HICCUP**

 **Elena: Well, yes, but-**

 **Astrid: YOU BROUGHT ALVIN BACK**

 **Elena: I can explain-**

 **Astrid: DIE YOU SON OF A HALF-TROLL-**

 **Elena: I'm not a 'son' of anything, Hofferson.**

 **Astrid: *flushes angrily***

 **Hiccup: Elena, back away slowly.**

 **Elena: Why...?**

 **Hiccup: No one gets away with that tone with Astrid.**

 **Toothless: *hides***

Chapter Four

Revenge

Hiccup was suddenly aware of how helpless he was right now. He wouldn't be able to do a thing in defense if the men decided they wanted to take out their anger on him; Hel, he probably wouldn't even be able to say a word in protest.

Still glaring bitterly at the Berkian heir, Savage took a step towards him. "You," he hissed, resting a hand on the handle of his axe. "You're lucky Viggo Grimborn wants ya alive and is willing to pay fer ya, or I'd wring your little neck."

Hiccup let out a tiny sigh of relief. For once, he was mildly grateful for the bounty… it was probably the only reason he was alive right now.

"'Course, the poster didn't specify that he was supposed to be unharmed," commented another Outcast.

Savage paused, looking confused. Hiccup could imagine the henchman's mind trying to comprehend the meaning of that statement, and he almost cracked a smile. Almost. The gag kind of prevented that.

Suddenly Savage's face lit up, and Hiccup assumed that meant he had figured it out. "So we don't have to leave him alone?" the Outcast questioned, and Hiccup once again wondered how the man had ever risen to be Alvin's second-in-command. Savage had the approximate intelligence of the twins' pet yak.

The other man grinned. "Nope."

As one the eight Outcasts turned towards their prisoner. Hiccup felt his blood run cold as he realized what was happening. Eyes widening, he shrank back against the side of the boat, no longer caring about showing his fear, only concerned about the beating he was sure to get.

Savage seized Hiccup roughly by the collar and dragged the boy to his feet. Hiccup's heart pounded and he struggled helplessly in the Outcast's grip. "Not so tough without yer Night Fury, are ya?" Savage hissed menacingly. "Now you'll get what's comin' to ya…"

Hiccup knew there was no way out of this. Stiffening, he glared straight into Savage's eyes, silently telling himself, _Better me than my friends. They can do whatever they like to me, but I'll still win in the end._

Savage chuckled harshly and flung his prisoner to the ground. As his bruised ribs smashed into the wood planks of the deck, Hiccup felt the air leave his lungs in a rush. Before he had time to recover, however, a booted foot slammed into his exposed stomach.

As he tried in vain to protect himself, blows rained down on him from all directions. He felt ribs snap, hearing the sickening sound of the bones breaking; his arms and legs going limp as the muscles were abused. At some point his gag slipped off and his loud, pained cries, torn from his raw throat, echoed off the water. Tears of pain seeped through his eyelids and he hid his face from view, ashamed of his utter vulnerability.

It seemed to go on for hours, but then a sharp voice rang out across the deck. "Oi! Cut it out!"

Instantly his assailants backed away, and Hiccup was left a gasping, bloody mess on the deck. He drew his knees up to his chest, trembling from head to toe as pain lingered in every part of his body. He felt vaguely grateful for the interruption.

"I leave fer five minutes, and it all goes ta Hel!" grumbled the voice of Alvin.

Five minutes since Alvin had left? The beating had only lasted _minutes_? Hiccup could've sworn it had been longer than that.

Gods, it _hurt_. He thought he might have a dislocated elbow from having the joint kicked repeatedly, but he wasn't sure. He felt warm, sticky liquid streaming down his face from a shallow cut below his hairline, and saw that some of the blows to his arms and legs had broken the skin and the cuts were also trickling blood.

"Sorry, sir," replied Savage, and the rest of the Outcasts mumbled their own replies.

"The boy's supposed ta be brought to the Dragon Hunters alive, idiot!" said Alvin, sighing. "I'm surprised 'e 'asn't passed out already. What'd 'e do ta you lot?"

Savage scoffed. "He's humiliated us time and time again, Alvin!" he declared angrily. "He got what 'e deserved."

Silence fell and Hiccup found himself silently pleading Alvin not to let the beating continue. He didn't think he could handle any more. Through blurry eyes, he saw the form of the Outcast looming over him.

Alvin sighed. "I guess yer right, but leave 'im alone. Can't risk 'im not makin' it through the night. Now get back ta work, all of ye."

The Outcasts dispersed, returning to their duties. Hiccup breathed a shaky sigh of relief, then froze as he felt Alvin lift him up. Helpless, he awaited another blow, but then he felt the ropes on his arms loosen and fall to the ground. His cramped muscles screamed in protest as they were finally allowed to move, and Hiccup paused uncertainly, not sure what was happening.

"Can't have yer arms fallin' off, I suppose," Alvin mattered gruffly, forcing Hiccup's wrists in front of his body and tying them once more, all the while ignoring the boy's pained whimper as his injured elbow was aggravated. After a moment he relaxed, leaning against the side of the boat and panting.

Alvin eyed him, then scowled. "Don't cause any more trouble among my men." To emphasize his point he drove his fist into Hiccup's gut. "Got it?"

Hiccup wheezed as he tried to suck air back into his lungs, then took several deep breaths. "…Loud and clear," he rasped.

Then he was alone once more.

Exhaustion swept over him and a few stray tears slid down his cheeks. Hiccup hadn't cried in years, not since before he'd found Toothless, back when Snotlout and the twins had used to bully him. Since then, he'd become the warrior that no one had ever thought he could become. He was strong, powerful. For Thor's sake, he rode a Night Fury! It shouldn't have been so easy for him to break.

But he was alone.

His friends weren't here; they didn't even know where he was or why he had been taken. If any of the other riders were here right now, they would be supporting him. Comforting him.

He mentally scolded himself- _Remember why you didn't say anything. They're safe now, and no one will lay a hand on them._

He curled into himself, lying huddled in his corner. Eventually, he gave in to his exhaustion.

 **Sorry y'all... I had to do it...**

 **Astrid: YOU DID WHAT?!**

 **Toothless: *growls***

 **Stoick: HOW DARE YOU**

 **Fishlegs: Meatlug, get her!**

 **Snotlout: Hookfang, make 'er pay!**

 **Ruff and Tuff: BLOW HER TO HELHEIM!**

 **Heather: *charges screaming at the top of her lungs***

 **Hiccup: I... I don't even know what to say.**

 **Elena: Please don't hurt me. *flees***

 **Astrid: GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE-**

 **Hiccup: Astrid, no- *sighs* And she's gone**

 **Toothless: *snarls***

 **Stoick: That's right Toothless. She does deserve it.**

 **Elena: *screams in distance***


	5. Chapter 5: Warpath

**Yo. Sorry for not posting this, I had a totally crazy week of school. But here it is now!**

 **Shout-outs:**

 **The Dreaming Dragon- Aww, thanks! Here's your update.**

 **Stormyskies8- Yeah, poor Hiccup. And I love writing the A/Ns too. It's awesome.**

 **CloakedDragonWing3721- OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE FOLLOWING MY STORY. I love your fan fictions so much, especially youth Teen Titans and Ranger's Apprentice ones! And... yeah. Hiccup whump is great.**

 **Dimensional Phaser- hehe**

 **Varghul- Yeah, Hiccup is pretty self-sacrificial. I'm glad you like my writing!**

 **katurdi- THE CONFLICT. Yeah, I'm not sure whether to be happy or mad at myself. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer-**

 **Elena: NO.**

 **Astrid: You owe him this much, jerk.**

 **Elena: Hey, that's not nice.**

 **Heather: BEATING UP HICCUP WASN'T NICE EITHER, YOU CRAZY AUTHOR.**

 **Elena: At least I apologized. Astrid didn't apologize. And where did you come from, anyway?**

 **Heather: You just typed me. You also just typed the words 'I don't own HTTYD.'**

 **Elena: no I didn't.**

 **Heather: Yes you did.**

 **Elena: ...**

 **Elena: I know what you're trying to do.**

 **Heather: *glares**

 **Elena: FINE. I don't own HTTYD. Or any of the characters.**

 **Heather: Thank Thor.**

Chapter Five

Warpath

Stoick the Vast had only been this angry two other times in his life. The first had been when his beloved Valka had disappeared; then, his rage had been almost uncontrollable. He had mourned his wife for months, taking out his wrath on the wild dragons which, at that time, had still been attacking Berk with all their strength.

The second occasion had been the day he had discovered that his old enemy, Alvin the Treacherous, had kidnapped his fifteen-year-old son. That Hiccup was in the clutches of that madman had been almost inconceivable, and until the boy had been returned to Berk, Stoick hadn't rested, hadn't let up in his search for any reason. Gobber had finally persuaded him that dying of sleep deprivation wouldn't help Hiccup in the least.

This time, however, Stoick wasn't just angry; he was scared- no, terrified, actually- for his only child. Of course, now he knew about that Thor-accursed bounty- after he had discovered Hiccup missing from his room, he had found the poster rolled up inside Toothless's saddlebags.

Now, as Gobber, Spitelout, and Sven, along with the other council members, read the document, Stoick took in their expressions. Eyebrows lowered in an angry glare, Gobber clenched his single fist so hard a few soft popping noises were heard. Even Spitelout was glowering at the poster.

"They put a bounty on one of us…" Stoick began, looking his old comrades right in the eyes.

"…They get all of us," finished a new voice. The men all turned to see Astrid, Heather, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins standing there, fully armed with their dragons poking their large scaly heads inside the Great Hall. "We're going to look for him, right Chief?" Astrid continued, her fierce gaze daring him to disagree.

Stoick regarded the teens, then nodded. "Aye lass. We'll go after 'im. And we won't rest until we find 'im."

"Hmmm…." mused Fishlegs, and Astrid raised an eyebrow at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I wonder if Viggo's paying the bounty with Berk's gold."

Tuffnut scoffed. "That much irony should be illegal. Lemme see that." He snatched the poster from Gobber and scanned it. "Wait. There's no mention of us in here!"

Ruffnut's eyes went wide. "There's not?" She glanced over her brother's shoulder at the poster and scowled. "Huh. It's always about Hiccup. Typical."

 _"Yer lucky I don't kill ya now." Alvin's leering face had hatred etched in every line. "Yer a sorry excuse fer a Viking… who knows, mebbe I'd be doin' Stoick a favor by puttin' ya outta yer misery."_

 _"Poor Hiccup. I guess your precious Riders didn't care for you after all." Ryker's sneer matched his tone as he loomed over Hiccup. "Well, Haddock, since no one's comin' for you… I'll just be taking you to my brother."_

 _"No!" Hiccup attempted, then was snatched up in an iron grip. "Weakling," mattered Ryker._

 _Hiccup heard a familiar chuckle._

 _"Oh, Hiccup, you didn't really think you could win, did you?" Viggo asked, stepping towards him._

 _The Berkian didn't answer._

 _Viggo laughed. "Of course you didn't. Because I'm always one step ahead of you, dear Hiccup….. I always know your plans, always decipher your strategies. I know your weaknesses… and I'll exploit them, one by one. You're weak, Haddock. Without your precious dragon you don't stand a chance."_

 _"No…" Hiccup began, then he saw three familiar figures._

 _"Hiccup the Useless!" crowed a younger Snotlout, stalking towards Hiccup. "I thought you'd know better than to leave your daddy."_

 _"He can't protect you know, Useless," sneered Tuffnut, followed closely by his twin._

 _"Why would he want to, anyway?" Ruff agreed. "He's useless. Weak. He'll never be like the rest of us."_

 _Weak…_

 _Useless…_

 _Sorry excuse for a Viking…_

 _Weakling…._

 _Useless…._

 _Sorry excuse…_

 _Weak…_

 _Weak, weak, weak._

Hiccup's eyes flew open and he gasped. Instantly he tucked himself into a ball, a soft whimper of pain escaping him. _Gods, it hurts_ … His breath came in short gasps, and gradually, he forced himself to relax. It wasn't real. It had all been a dream…..

He glanced around and his heart sank. Of course it was real. He was still on the Outcasts' boat, still a hunted man, still alone, and still injured. Weak. How predictable.

It appeared as though it was late afternoon, which meant that it had been two days since his kidnapping. Hiccup wasn't sure exactly where they were, but he figured it wouldn't be long until they reached… wherever the meeting place was. He had forgotten… but then, hadn't it been on the poster? He couldn't remember, and that worried him. Maybe he had hit his head on something… He tried to remember, but still couldn't.

 _Maybe I'm losing my mind._

Far away, seven dragons landed on the cramped deck of a drifting ship. Stoick the Vast climbed off of Toothless's back and landed on the deck with an audible thud, followed by the other seven riders- Gobbler, Astrid, Snotlout, Astrid, Heather, Fishlegs, and the twins. Glancing around at the others, Stoick gestured around them. "Start searching. Leave no stone unturned."

Several minutes later all of the riders returned emptyhanded. "There's no one here," Astrid murmured. "I wonder—"

She was interrupted by the sound of new voices from below.

"Come on, Berthel, lift me!" grunted one voice, low and gravelly.

"How can I push you when I'm tryin' to pull me?" complained a higher voice.

Stoick's eyebrows lowered into a scowl and he walked to the edge of the boat, glancing over the side. Two men were climbing up the outer hull; one with two hooks for hands supporting another with an angry frown on his features. With a low growl of annoyance, Stoick seized both men by their collars and tossed them up on deck.

"Where is he?" he demanded, glaring at them.

Their expressions were completely blank.

"The one-legged Viking you captured?" prompted Snotlout.

"W-we don't know," Berthel answered.

Stoick scowled. "What do you mean, you don't know?"

"He-he was taken!" exclaimed Amos. "We don't know where he is."

"Who took him?" demanded Stoick in a voice that warned the two bounty hunters not to cross him.

Amos gulped. "Alvin the Treacherous."

 **Hiccup: Are you making me go crazy?**

 **Elena: You know what, I'm going to pretend I can't hear you. *walks off whistling***

 **Elena out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Savior

**Hello peoples. So, I kinda got my phone taken away... so I'm having trouble accessing my reviews! So I'll be doing shout-outs next update. Sorry.**

 **Disclaimer-**

 **Elena: I don't own-**

 **Hiccup: YOU'RE TRYING TO DRIVE ME INSANE**

 **Elena: Wait, no-**

 **Hiccup: THE FANGIRLS LOVE PSYCHOLOGICAL WHUMP. THEY'RE AFTER MY BLOOD AND MY SANITY.**

 **Astrid: Um, Hiccup...**

 **Hiccup: WHAT?!**

 **Astrid: You're acting weird.**

 **Viggo: *hiding in shadows* the fangirls are not the ones to be mad at. Go after the one who created this story... *smirks* she's literally crazier than Dagur. She must pay.**

 **Astrid: HICCUP DON'T**

 **Hiccup: ELENA**

 **Elena: Imma hide now.**

 **Astrid: Good idea.**

 **Elena: *runs away and glances over shoulder* I DON'T OWN HTTYD...!**

 **And now, my lovely (and possibly lonely) readers-**

 **Have a chapter.**

Chapter Six

Savior

It was night now, and the black sky stretched far over the silent, empty sea. Hiccup couldn't sleep- who would in his situation? Predictably, Alvin had left two Outcasts to guard the Berkian heir- if Hiccup were honest, he was actually terrified at this point that the two would decide to continue taking out their anger on him. Throughout the day he had been on the receiving end of numerous sporadic attacks, and though none were as severe as the first, he still felt worse than he had the time they had fought the Red Death.

Sighing quietly, Hiccup wrapped his arms around his knees, shivering with cold. He listened to the sounds of the night, hoping against hope that he might hear the flap of a dragon's wings, or the voice of one of his friends, calling his name. Of course, he heard nothing, and gradually, he drifted off to sleep.

 _Haddock_.

 _Hiccup Haddock!_

"Hiccup!" cried a man's voice, startling Hiccup awake. "What….?" He mumbled, confused. Then he realized- someone had attacked the Outcast's boat. The sound of fighting was what had woken him. Instantly, he felt a surge of anticipation wash over him- he was being rescued! However, he saw no dragons, and heard no Viking war cries.

Instead, he saw two new figures- a man and a woman, both tall and blond. The man was well built, dressed all in black and carrying a deadly-looking sword. Likewise, the woman, slim and wearing battle armor of black and gold, wielded a sharp longsword which she was obviously very skilled in the use of. With a shock, Hiccup recognized the pair.

"…Queen Mala?" he murmured, confused. "Throk?"

They paid him no attention until the last of the Outcasts had been subdued. Finally, fifteen men lay sprawled across the deck, all efficiently knocked out or crippled. Finally Mala turned to him. "At last, Hiccup Haddock," she stated calmly, "we meet again."

"Hey," he rasped.

Mala looked to Throk. "You take care of him. I'll find Alvin."

Throk nodded, and turned to Hiccup. "We've been looking all over for you," he said. "You're a hard man to find, Haddock." He drew a knife and Hiccup unintentionally flinched, glancing away. Seeing the sharp blade reminded him all too vividly of the reason for his bleeding arm… and Throk's expression was less than pleasant. Of course, Hiccup knew that Throk had never trusted him… would he really…?

"Wait, no…" he breathed softly, suddenly terrified. However, Throk didn't seem to hear, and continued towards the Berkian. Hiccup's blood went cold and he pressed himself back against the wall in an effort to protect himself, but Throk knelt down and… cut the ropes binding Hiccup's hands.

Instantly Hiccup felt ashamed for doubting the blond warrior's intentions. "Thanks," he rasped.

Throk sheathed his knife. "Can you stand?" he asked

Gingerly, Hiccup attempted to push himself to his feet, but almost instantly a rush of pain from his bruised torso hit him like a punch in the gut. Quite literally. His broken ribs ground together as he stood in the awkward, half-sitting position. "Um….. I don't think so."

Throk bent down and looped an arm around the heir's shoulders. "This may hurt a bit," he warned, and Hiccup nodded, gritting his teeth in preparation.

As they both stood, a pained groan escaped Hiccup, and when he was on his feet, it took several moments for him to recover. Now that he was on his feet, some of his cramping muscles stretched, and he grimaced as Throk supported him.

"Easy there," Throk murmured. "Don't try to stand on your own just yet. Your muscles will have cramped from sitting in the same position for so long, but they should be fine soon. You look terrible, by the way," he added unhelpfully.

"Getting kidnapped will do that to you," Hiccup deadpanned. "Where are Alvin and Mala?"

"Here!" announced the queen from across the deck. When Hiccup looked her way, he smirked. Mala was standing over Alvin, who was sprawled on the deck, out cold. Nearby, Savage huddled, nursing a wound in his upper arm.

Hiccup could picture the duel between Alvin and Mala, and he vaguely regretted not getting the chance to defeat the Outcast chief himself. As he and Throk moved closer to Mala, Hiccup hesitated once they were within reach of the fallen Outcasts. He glared at Savage, remembering the beating the day before. Now the henchman avoided his gaze, focusing intently on his wound, and Hiccup shook his head. The coward. Savage had been all too eager to face Hiccup when he was tied up and gagged.

Just then, Alvin began to stir. He blinked dumbly up at the trio, and the color drained from his face. "Um….." he mumbled.

Mala looked to Hiccup. "He's done nothing against our people. I assume he's an enemy of yours?"

Hiccup snorted. "That's an understatement. Berk will probably take him. My dad will want to try Alvin for treason. And I know several people with scores to settle." He stared coldly down at Alvin. "I hope you like the dark, Alvin. You'll be there for a long time."

"You haven't won!" Alvin spat. "I'm not the only one lookin' for ya. The best bounty hunters in the entire archipelago are out ta get ya. One of 'em will find you, and you'll get what ya deserve. Ryker Grimborn's not known fer 'is mercy."

An idea came to Hiccup and he frowned. "Why are they looking for me?" he questioned. "And don't tell me you don't know. I know how rumors spread when drunk Outcasts are involved."

Alvin scowled. "I'm not tellin'."

Mala smiled coolly, and pointed her sword at the Outcast's throat. Eyes following the blade, Alvin gulped. "They want information. Viggo knows about Berk's dragons."

Hiccup felt his blood turn cold. "He wants to attack Berk…."

Alvin grinned when he saw the fear on Hiccup's face. "Aye. an' with an army as large as his, he'll win. But he needs information- that's where you come in."

Hiccup shivered, and looked back up at Alvin. "Anything else?"

Alvin smirked, and Hiccup saw in the Outcast's eyes only cold satisfaction. "Aye. The Grimborns want revenge."

Hiccup swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. "I can't say I don't understand why."

Alvin snickered. "You'll get what's comin' to ya, boy. And once you're dead, the Dragon Hunters plan to go after Berk."

 _Oh no, he did NOT just play that card._ His vision going red, Hiccup stepped forward and slammed his fist into the Outcast chief's nose. Pain flashed through his hand, but the satisfying crunch of bone breaking made him ignore it completely. A vague memory popped into his mind; of throwing a punch quite similar to this one into Snotlout's nose…. And he had thought that was satisfying…

Alvin yelped as he cradled his broken nose. "Ya little—" he began.

"Don't finish that sentence," Mala interrupted. "You're lucky we don't throw you off this boat. Thor knows you deserve it." And with that, she smacked him hard on the side of the head with the flat of her blade, knocking him out. Turning to Hiccup, she smiled. "Let's go. You're safe now."

"Thank you, Mala." And the three turned to leave the Outcast boat.

Above them, perched on the mast, crouched a dark figure. As he watched the one-legged Viking leave, the bounty hunter softly chuckled to himself. The boy wouldn't know what hit him.

 **Well...*laughs evilly* Looks like Hiccup finally gave Alvin that punch we've been waiting for. And Mala's awesome. And Throk... 'You look terrible, by the way.' Wow. Smooth, buddy.**

 **But KROGAN. I seriously can' **t wait to write him.****

 ** **Reviews are most appreciated!****

 ** **Elena out!****


	7. Chapter 7: Tried Patience

**OH kMY GOODNESS GUYS I'm SO SORRY I waited so long to update! You probably don't want to hear my excuses, so on to business!**

 **Shout-Outs (For the last two chapters)**

 **Chapter 5-**

 **Dimensional Phaser: Yeah... Tormenting characters is fun.**

 **katurdi: HAHA, yeah Alvin's gonna be in trouble. And... yeah. The nightmare was pretty mean. But it was fun to write...**

 **Snowstar207: Thank you very much.**

 **Stormyskies8: ...yeah. Well. My autocorrect is a little crazy.**

 **Chapter 6-**

 **katurdi: I am incredibly excited about Krogan. And that punch was so much fun to write!**

 **Gray Marie (Guest): Well, duh! Cliffhangers are a writer's evil pleasure.**

 **Dimensional Phaser: Thanks!**

 **Guest: Thank you very much. And I am quite mean to Hiccup... It's one of the things I do best.**

 **Disclaimer: I hate these.**

 **Viggo: *holds me at swordpoint* Say you don't own HTTYD. It's so easy.**

 **Elena: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *runs away* I DON'T OWN HTTYD.**

Chapter Seven

Bonds

Viggo Grimborn considered himself a patient man. After all, he had been dealing with people of lesser intelligence his whole life, and he was essentially used to idiocy. However, the man in front of him was testing his patience, and Viggo wasn't sure how much longer it would be until he snapped.

"Do you mean to tell me," he forced out, "that you were defeated by a scrawny, one-legged Dragon Rider _without his dragon_?"

"No!" stammered Amos indignantly, before schooling his features back to their previous nervousness. "I mean, he didn't get away, he was taken."

"Taken? By whom?" Viggo asked, suddenly interested.

The two bounty hunters looked at each other, then back at their employer. "Alvin the Treacherous," Amos murmured.

Without warning, Viggo stood, and turned away. Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, he considered this latest news. Hadn't Alvin signed a treaty with Berk? Ah, well. In the bigger picture it didn't matter, anyway. What did intrigue him was the imminent capture of Hiccup Haddock. Once he had the Dragon Rider in his grasp, he would be only a few steps away from his ultimate goal. Once he had captured the most important piece on the board, the game would be won.

Once and for all.

The attack had been so sudden that none of them had seen their assailant in time. Hiccup had been leaning heavily on Throk as they made their way to the boat drifting alongside Alvin's ship, when suddenly the blonde warrior had given a sharp cry and slumped to the wooden deck, a feathered dart embedded in his neck.

Mala whirled around, and with almost inhuman speed she placed herself in between Hiccup and the attacker, who was now visible. Hiccup barely got a good look at the figure before Mala was shoving him to the ground, sword drawn.

It seemed like only a few blows were exchanged between the queen and the bounty hunter before Mala tossed the man overboard. However, as she turned back to Hiccup, her form suddenly stiffened, eyes becoming slightly unfocused, before she fell to the ground, a feathered dart stuck in her neck.

From where Hiccup stood, cradling his broken ribs and panicking silently, he saw their attacker perched on the rail of the boat. The man was cloaked, a dark cloth covering the lower half of his face. As Hiccup felt a second dart embed itself in his neck, he silently apologized to the friends that couldn't possibly hear him.

Waking up, Hiccup groaned as he felt the pain of his bruises once more. As he groggily opened his eyes, he realized he was blindfolded again. Judging by the hard wood planks beneath his left cheek and the steady rocking motion of the ground, he guessed he was lying on his side in a boat.

Hearing footsteps nearby, he flinched. "Who's there?" he asked in a small voice.

"That is need-to-know information, and you do not need to know." The man's voice was deep, but strangely smooth. An unfamiliar accent laced the words, and beneath the calm tone, Hiccup could hear an ounce of menace in the voice.

"I assume you're another bounty hunter hired by Viggo?"

"I work alone." A brief pause. Then- "But yes, I'm after the gold."

"You know, it's a funny story actually- that gold kind of belongs to Berk." When his captor didn't reply, Hiccup continued. "We were fighting the Dragon Hunters and my idiot cousin lost the chest of gold…"

"I suppose foolishness must run in the family."

Hiccup thought about that. "You're not very good at insulting people."

"Usually my captives aren't so talkative."

Hiccup heard the implication, but didn't take the hint. "You really need to work on that."

He could almost feel the heat of his unseen captor's glare. "Your voice is incredibly annoying."

Hiccup shrugged. "So I've been told."

"Shut up."

Hiccup fell silent, and heard the man sigh quietly. He sat in silence for several moments, then smirked deviously.

"So… where are we headed?"

"Sleipnir Island," the man ground out.

"And… how close are we?"

"An hour."

"Ah." Hiccup suddenly grew serious. "What happened to the others?" he asked, speaking of Mala and Throk.

"Unharmed. I have no business with them."

"Good. Allies of the Dragon Riders who get attacked or killed are avenged..."

"I'm sure."

Once again, silence fell. Ten minutes later, Hiccup spoke again. "Are we almost there?"

"No."

"Oh. You don't talk much."

Suddenly a hand seized his collar in an iron grip and he was pulled forward. "Listen to me, boy. I have tortured and killed much larger prisoners than you. If you value your life and the use of all your limbs, I highly recommend shutting up."

Hiccup nodded mutely as he was shoved back down. Well. Sass didn't work on this guy.

 **HAHAHAHA, Hiccup sass! I had to put it in there...**

 **Hiccup: You really didn't. Now I'm in danger of being thrown overboard.**

 **Astrid: YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU CRAZY AUTHORESS**

 **Byeeee! Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Fate Is Cruel

**Hi. Here's the next chapter. Thank you for your patience! Thank you to everyone who has followed/favorited me or my story... and I started a new story as well! For all Teen Titans fans, it's called 'Titans Together- Trapped' and can be found on my profile page. I know some of you out there are TT fans.**

 **Shout-outs-**

 **katurdi: Hehe...yeah. The masked man is going to be significantly scarier. And I loved writing the sass. This chappie is a little lighter at the beginning, but kinda depressing later. But I will have more Hiccup sass!**

 **SkyTalon: Thank you! I don't know how I do it... but I love writing this!**

 **The Dreaming Dragon: ...I do always leave it on a cliffhanger, don't I? Well, this one is slightly more resolved than the last. I have updated!**

 **And a HUGE thank-you to Dimensional Phaser, katurdi, the Dreaming Dragon, and Gray Marie for being my most faithful and encouraging reviewers!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Hiccup- We are NOT going through this again.**

 **Astrid- We've decided to give you a short reprieve.**

 **Hiccup- Because you let me punch Alvin. That was fun.**

 **Elena- ...thank you?**

 **Astrid- *leans in and whispers* don't get used to it. You're still annoying.**

 **Elena- *gulps* I don't own HTTYD.**

Chapter Eight

Fate Is Cruel

Needless to say, Astrid was _incredibly_ angry. It was bad enough that Hiccup had been kidnapped, but to be betrayed by Alvin? She knew Hiccup had genuinely believed the Outcast was on their side, and this betrayal would hurt him.

As they neared the drifting Outcast ship, she saw several figures moving about on its deck. Smirking as she saw Alvin, she imagined the punch she would land on his nose. But it wasn't to be.

Stoick leapt off Skullcrusher's back with surprising ease for one of his size. "I'm going to ask this question one time, and one time only," he growled, storming towards Alvin. " _Where is my son_?"

Alvin gulped as he got a close-up view of Stoick's axe. "I don't know," he mumbled. "Woke up an' 'e was gone."

"Woke up?" Astrid asked.

"Er...yeah. The Defenders of the Wing came after 'im. That queen lady an' a man. I've seen 'er, but not 'im."

"The Defenders of the Wing came after Hiccup?" Fishlegs murmured. "That doesn't make sense. They're allies."

"So were the Outcasts," Astrid pointed out.

"They weren't after the bounty," Alvin clarified after Stoick further brandished the axe. "They were tryin' ta help the lad."

"Hey, Chief!" Called Snotlout from the stern. "There's fresh bloodstains on the wood over here."

Astrid's heart leapt into her throat as she moved over. "Oh my Thor," she murmured.

Splotches of dried blood littered the planks. It was obvious that a person had lain in this spot, but had it been Hiccup? Astrid shuddered at the thought. The idea of Hiccup- _her Hiccup_ \- being so badly injured made her want to send all the bounty hunters in the archipelago to Valhalla.

"What the Hel happened here?" She demanded, looking at Alvin.

He flinched and grimaced. "I didn't intend fer the boy ta be hurt- honest. But while I was below deck, me men got to 'im. By the time I got back, 'e was near unconscious. I stopped it pretty quick, but it don't change what 'appened."

Astrid studied him briefly, then nodded. "He's telling the truth."

"So the Defenders of the Wing have Hiccup?" Stoick asked.

"They should," Alvin replied.

As the other Berkians moved away, Astrid glanced at Alvin. "What happened to your nose?" She asked.

Alvin's face turned red. "Um...after the Defenders got 'Iccup, he was a little...angry."

Astrid smirked. "He punched you, didn't he?"

The Outcast's face turned an even deeper shade of scarlet. "Um... yes."

********line break********

It was dark now.

At least, Hiccup assumed it was dark. He couldn't actually see anything, so it was all speculation.

The sea breeze was cold, and he shivered in his bonds, wishing for the comfort of his own hut on Dragon's Edge. A distant rumble of thunder informed him of an approaching storm- great. Just what he needed. Not only was he going to be cold, hungry, and tied up on a boat in the middle of the ocean, but he was going to be rained on.

 _Weak_. The thought was merely an echo in his mind, a distant and muffled taunt.

 _"I thought...I thought we were partners, Hiccup. I thought we would work together. Watch each other's backs. Brothers, right? To the end." Dagur's voice was soft, vaguely confused. "You- you didn't trust me."_

 _Hiccup tried to call out Dagur's name._ I did trust you! _he thought desperately, but no words came. Dagur looked at him with a hint of sadness in his green eyes._

 _"You betrayed me. I saved your life. I saved your dragon's life. I saved your friends, but in the end, it depended on you. And you failed me."_

 _Hiccup reached out, but found he couldn't move at all._ I'm sorry, _he thought, all the while knowing that his words wouldn't solve anything._

 _"You got me killed, and you got Shattermaster killed. Next it'll probably be Astrid that dies because of you. Or maybe your father. You're weak, Hiccup. You coultn's save me, and you won't be strong enough to save them._

 _The masked man stared down at him now, a look of disdain etched upon his tanned features. "Not sure why Viggo wants you. Why he thinks you're worth all that gold, I'll never know. Are you sure you're even a Viking? You don't look like much."_

 _Ryker's voice sounded next. "Viggo doesn't want you for information. He doesn't want your dragon knowledge. He only wants revenge on you."_

 _"Your friends would only come for you if they believed they themselves were in danger," Viggo said matter-of-factly. "They won't attempt to rescue you now that they know I'm not after information regarding them. You're worthless to them, after all."_

 _"Yer not the only one who can train dragons, 'Iccup."_

 _"You couldn't save me. And you can't save them."_

 _"You're not worth this."_

 _"You're worthless to them, after all."_

Hiccup woke with a start, jerking his head up and cracking the back of his skull painfully against the mast of the boat. Cursing quietly, he looked around, briefly forgetting the blindfold.

The masked man had beached the boat, he guessed, since the steady rocking motion had ceased. Hiccup grimaced as he realized it was light outside- he could see a dim glare through the fabric of the blindfold, and felt the warmth of the sun's rays. How long had he slept? Thor knew he needed the rest, but they could have been attacked and he wouldn't have been conscious.

Listening as his captor secured the boat, Hiccup tried to figure out where the man was, and was taken completely by surprise when he was jerked to his feet by the arm. The blindfold was removed, and Hiccup glanced around panicking slightly.

They had arrived.

 **Well, I hope y'all liked that little bit of psychological whump. It's fun.**

 **Astrid- and your reprieve is over.**

 **Elena- Byeeee!**


	9. Chapter 9: Limits

**I'm baaaaack! Hope I didn't leave you in** ** _too_** **much suspense. What have I done to Hiccup this time?**

 **Shout-outs-**

 **SkyTalon(who is apparently actually StormySkies8): Thanks!**

 **katurdi: I KNOW I AM INSUFFERABLY CRUEL TO CHARACTERS. And the part with Astrid and Alvin was SO much fun.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Elena- *hiding* Astrid's after me. She has threatened to sic Stormfly on me if I don't do as she says. I don't own HTTYD.**

 **Have a chapter!**

Chapter Nine

Hunters

Snotlout had regarded the entire situation hesitantly. Yes, he and Hiccup were cousins, but they weren't close. And before the whole Red Death incident, Snotlout had been one of the main antagonists in Hiccup's existence. He had bullied the younger boy mercilessly.

Of course, now he regretted it. Looking back, he realized he had followed his father's example, adopting that 'king-of-Berk' attitude and superior demeanor that gotten Jorgenson men into trouble for years. Thankfully, however, he had changed. Being a Dragon Rider…. It had taught him a lot about his own weaknesses, his own faults. In addition, he had grown to respect Hiccup as a skilled leader and capable warrior… not to mention a friend.

And now, his cousin-almost-brother had been kidnapped, and Snotlout was searching. After seeing the bloodstains on the deck of Alvin's ship and hearing the story of how the Outcasts beat Hiccup, he was worried-no, scared-for his cousin.

When they found the Defenders of the Wing boat drifting only a short distance away from the Outcast ship, Snotlout instantly suspected the worst. Had Hiccup been kidnapped from the Defenders?

"Thank Thor!" called Throk when he saw the Riders. "We've been hoping you would show up."

"We've just come from Alvin's ship," Stoick declared. "You have Hiccup?"

Mala, who had just come up beside Throk, frowned worriedly. "We found him with the Outcasts and rescued him. Afterwards we were attacked, and both Throk and I were knocked out. When we woke, Hiccup was gone."

Snotlout froze. Not again. " You let some random nobody beat you?" He demanded angrily.

Throk scowled. "He was...very skilled. I fear for your friend's safety- the man was ruthless in battle and Hiccup has a habit of antagonizing people."

The young Jorgenson let out a snort. Of course. "Told ya he'd sass everyone," he muttered to Tuffnut.

Astrid started to pace. "You have no idea who it was?"

Throk shook his head. "No, I'm afraid. His face was covered."

"However, we did find out a few things from the Outcasts you might find helpful," Mala put in.

********line break********

Hiccup had long since decided that he was never going to take for granted the use of his remaining three limbs. Having his hands constantly immobilized made it impossible for him to maintain any sort of balance at all, which meant that, with the added imbalance of only having one leg, he was constantly stumbling over the rocky terrain of Sleipnir Island.

His captor walked ahead of him, towering over the Berkian. Hiccup didn't dare speak- the masked man seemed irritable, and if Hiccup had learned anything from his years of being kidnapped by various enemies, it was don't make them angrier. And despite his previously sarcastic attitude, he was actually intimidated by the man.

Of course, Hiccup had never been one to turn down a chance for planning his escape. As they made their way north, he constantly glanced around in the hopes of finding a way to escape long enough for his friends to find him.

When he saw a side path which twisted out of sight a short distance down, he leapt into action. Barely thinking about his actions, he turned and dashed down the side path. Hearing the sounds of the masked man's pursuit, he ran faster, ignoring the burn in his lungs and the ache of his wounds.

Without warning, something hard and icy cold slammed against his throat, looping around his neck several times before snapping taut. With a strangled cry, Hiccup was stopped in his tracks, his feet sliding out from under him. As he felt his back slam into the dirt, the roaring sound of his own rushing blood echoed in his ears, drowning out all other sound. The back of his head hit the dirt, and for a brief moment, his vision went out of focus.

As he tried to regain his sense of direction while gasping for air, it was as though the world was moving in slow motion. The shadow of the masked man fell over him and Hiccup vaguely realized that this escape plan had been poorly thought out. Finally sucking in a few gasps of precious air, he felt the chain around his neck loosen slightly. Gods, that hurts.

"That was stupid." The words were growled in his ear, thick with anger. Hiccup couldn't reply or fight back as a knee pressed into his chest, and the chain was pulled tight once more. As he struggled weakly in the masked man's grasp, three blows landed on his face in rapid succession. "Don't do that again."

When he was released, a shaky sigh escaped his lips as he went limp. His vision blurred, and darkness quickly overtook him.

********line break********

Viggo watched from far off as the masked man's ship was beached on Sleipnir Island. Chuckling softly to himself, he set down the spyglass(courtesy of one unwilling Hiccup Haddock) and turned. His ship was accompanied by a relatively small fleet, but they wouldn't need anything bigger. It was only one prisoner, after all.

One prisoner. Viggo smirked in satisfaction as he thought of what was to come. Finally, after all the incessant battles and cunning strategies, he would be able to play his trump card- the capture of Hiccup Haddock. Using the boy, he would lure in the Dragon Riders, each and every one of them. After making sure they were well and truly out of the way, he would make their leader pay for what he had done.

He had looked forward to this day for a long time. Finally the young Dragon Rider would be at his mercy, completely vulnerable. With a little encouragement, Hiccup would give away all the secrets of the Riders and of Berk. At last, the Dragon Hunters would gain access to a wealth of dragon knowledge and resources.

Ryker had left for the island already, accompanied by two dozen men. Previously, the older Grimborn brother had insisted so many wouldn't be required, but Viggo knew better. Judging by their previous encounters with the Dragon Riders, Hiccup had a habit of pulling brilliant plans out of thin air (quite literally, he realized, once you considered the fact that they flew on the backs of dragons.) He would figure out a way to escape, or for his friends to find him, and when he did, the Hunters would need greater numbers.

The pieces were in place, and all the odds were in the Hunters' favor. They would come out victorious this time; Viggo was certain.

 **So...yeah. Whump. Hate it, love it. Please don't hurt me. Please review! (also, does anybody have recommendations for other Hiccup!whump stories? I need help. Please review, they make me happy.**


	10. Chapter 10: Hunters

**Howdy. Happy Snoggletog, Merry Christmas, and happy New Year! Have a bonus chappie, a bit quicker than i usually update. There is extra whump in this chapter, and a kinda torture-ish scene, so keep an eye out.**

 **Shout-outs:**

 **katurdi- Thank you very much. IKR, whump is great.**

 **Stormyskies8- I do believe that I can. Do you mean Enemy of My Enemy?**

 **Liz- Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Elena- I have a headache and don't want to argue with Astrid today. So, I don't own HTTYD.**

Chapter Ten

Hunters

When Hiccup woke, it was night. He was leaning against a tree, the bark pressed against his back through the shirt. The icy cold chain was still wrapped around his throat, and it clinked dully when he moved.

As he lifted his head, he groaned softly. His head hurt, probably from his fall earlier.

Lifting his bound hands up to his face, he gingerly touched his swollen jaw. Thor, the man had hit him hard. There was undoubtedly a bruise. Speaking of bruises...he shifted uncomfortably, grimacing as his bruised and scraped back rubbed against the bark of the tree. His ribs felt a little better now, but his head pounded mercilessly.

"You're awake," the Masked Man said suddenly from where he sat nearby, and Hiccup mentally kicked himself for drawing attention.

"You've caused me a lot of trouble, Haddock," the man growled, turning towards him. "If it weren't for that little stunt you pulled, we'd have already made it to the meeting point. Now we're going to have to wait for morning, which means that I won't get my gold. And I have to explain to Ryker Grimborn why I'm late, and knowing the Dragon Hunters, there'll be a loophole that keeps me from getting paid."

"...sorry?" Hiccup replied hopefully.

He was rewarded with a vicious backhand across the face. Grunting softly, he winced as the bitter taste of blood filled his mouth.

"Shut the _Hel_ up." The masked man seized Hiccup's collar, pulling him close. "You and I need to spend some quality time together."

Well, that didn't sound good.

********line break********

Pain. Hiccup was really starting to hate being in pain constantly. His ribs occasionally shot white-hot spikes of pain through his torso, and his many bruises throbbed dully. As the Masked Man approached him with hatred in his dark eyes, he shivered under the cruel gaze.

The stranger seemed to know all the places Hiccup was already in pain; every weakness that could be exploited without killing him. He would press one hand into an especially painful bruise, or purposely push his fist into a broken rib and twist. Soon enough, Hiccup couldn't stand the pain. A cry escaped from his lips, muffled by the Masked Man's hand over his mouth.

He suddenly felt trapped, there was nowhere to go and Hiccup had always been nervous in enclosed spaces. He couldn't breathe around the hand pressed against his mouth and nose, and he began to panic.

The Masked Man chuckled darkly. "You shouldn't take your enemies so lightly. That's the sort of thing that gets people like you killed." He studied Hiccup as the heir squirmed. "Do you want me to let you go?"

Hiccup was forced to look straight into the cold, dark eyes. Clawing weakly at the hand over his mouth, he let out a tiny, pathetic moan.

The man shifted his grip, moving his hand to Hiccup's throat. "You want me to stop?"

Hiccup glared into the Masked Man's dark eyes. He wasn't going to back down that easily.

Another backhand to the face. The grip tightened and Hiccup's vision started to darken. Then the pressure was gone, and he greedily sucked in a gulp of air before the hand squeezed again.

Being strangled was a lot more painful than Hiccup had expected. He felt his face going numb, and could almost feel the bruises rising on his neck. Panic numbed his senses as he kicked and struggled weakly.

The man loosened his grip slightly again, and smirked. "Beg. I want to hear you plead for mercy."

Hiccup let out another pained whimper, and the bounty hunter raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

"...Please," Hiccup pleaded, flinching away when the man reached for his throat. "Not again."

The Masked Man smirked. "That's better. Now don't cause any more trouble for me, or there'll be more of the same."

Hiccup nodded mutely. Though once he was left alone, he drew his knees up to his chest and dropped his head into his bound hands. Breaking the eerie silence of the night, a new sound was heard in the forest. Namely, the muffled sobs of a boy who hadn't cried in years. The sound would have broken the heart of any decent person, but the only beings to hear were a few animals and the heartless man nearby. The tears were of pain and loneliness, as Hiccup prayed to all the gods he knew of that his friends would come for him.

********line break********

In the morning, Hiccup was woken by a kick in the shin. Angrily, he looked up to protest, but met the cold eyes of his captor. Suddenly, he remembered the events of the night before and instantly dropped his gaze, cringing.

The dark chuckle sent chills up his spine. "I see you've learned your place, boy. It's time to leave."

Hiccup tried to push himself to his feet, but failed, his legs cramped from spending all night in the same position. Without warning, the chain was snapped tight and he was yanked to his feet. Coughing as he regained control of his breaths, he watched as the Masked Man checked the ropes around his wrists. After they were yanked tight once more, the man looked down at Hiccup, smirking when the Dragon Rider flinched. "You'd better hope Ryker's in a good mood," he muttered. "Let's go."

********line break********

Ryker was in an excellent mood, as a matter of fact. Smirking in satisfaction, he gazed out across the ocean from his place on the edge of the cliff that marked the northern shore of Sleipnir Island. In the distance, he could see the Dragon Hunter fleet drifting. The elder Grimborn could just barely make out the figure of his younger brother standing on the deck of the lead ship, and grinned discreetly at the thought of what was to come.

Hiccup Haddock was the key to unlocking the secrets of dragons all throughout the archipelago. He held all the knowledge the Hunters could possibly desire on the topic of dragons. In addition, being the heir of a prosperous tribe, he could be held for ransom or as insurance.

Honestly, though, he'd expected the boy to have been brought to them sooner. Technically, there hadn't been a deadline, per se, but these things usually progressed more quickly. However, he and Viggo both suspected that today might be the day.

A Hunter came running up to him, red-faced and panting. "Someone's coming," the man gasped.

"How far away?" he asked.

"It should be just a few minutes, sir."

Ryker nodded briskly and turned away. "Have the men enter the forest for now. Wait for my signal."

He turned to look out at the Dragon Hunter fleet again, and smirked. It was only a matter of time now.

When two figures entered the clearing ten minutes later, Ryker scanned them both critically. The taller of the two was obviously a foreigner, with all exposed skin tanned a rich bronze. He was cloaked, with the lower half of his face covered. Ryker thought the man looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place the face.

The second figure was Hiccup Haddock, though it took Ryker a moment to recognize the Dragon Rider. Gods, the boy looked awful. His auburn hair hung in his face, standing out in sharp contrast to his pale skin. A purple bruise on his cheekbone showed where he had been hit recently, probably more than once. Limping along with some difficulty, the heir of Berk was obviously nursing broken ribs and probably more bruises, judging by the bluish purple discoloration peeking out from under his sleeves. His hands bound in front of him, Haddock was practically dragged along by his captor with a length of chain cruelly wrapped around his throat. As Ryker watched, the boy looked up, stopping in his tracks at the sight of the Dragon Hunter. With a growl of frustration, the Masked Man jerked roughly on the chain, backhanding Hiccup across the face once the heir was in range. Dragging his prisoner behind him, he approached.

"I've brought the boy. Now where's my gold?" asked the Masked Man smoothly, eyeing the money bag Ryker held.

Ryker studied the man, not bothering to conceal his dislike. "Hiccup Haddock. It's about time you got here." He smirked as Haddock glared at him.

Turning to the bounty hunter, he frowned. "Your eyes look familiar, Masked Man. Do I know you?"

"No games, Grimborn. I want my reward."

Ryker shrugged, holding out the bag, while the Masked Man moved to hand him the other end of the chain that bound Haddock. Despite the tension in the air, the exchange went smoothly, the two men glaring at each other the whole time. Soon enough, however, Ryker held the chain and was yanking Hiccup towards him.

The bounty hunter looked into the bag and his face darkened. Throwing down the burlap sack, he let out a feral growl as the contents were revealed - a pile of rocks.

"You tricked me!" he spat, disbelieving.

Ryker shrugged once more. "Aye, I did. Sorry, but there'll be no gold for this one-legged fool."

The man lunged, a murderous gleam in his eyes. Ryker drew one of his swords, raising a hand. "Hunters!" he called.

As he looked on, his men charged out of the forest and surrounded the stranger. Grunting in frustration, the man attacked.

********line break********

Hiccup watched silently, not sure what to do. There was no chance of escape at the moment, with Ryker guarding him. At this point, however, he wasn't sure which way he wanted the fight to go. Considering his options, he realized that either way, he was doomed. If the Masked Man won, Hiccup would remain a captive until he was brought to Viggo himself. Likewise, if the Hunters came out victorious, he would be dragged straight to the younger Grimborn.

However, when the Masked Man was downed by one of the Hunters nearby, Hiccup breathed a little easier, with a vague feeling of relief.

The next moment, however, the bounty hunter was up and charging directly towards him. Oh, gods, he thought, beginning to panic. Before Ryker could take a single step forward to guard his prisoner, the Masked Man had tackled Hiccup, body-slamming him backwards...

...right off the side of the cliff.

 **AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Did I just... kill Hiccup? You'll see! PLEASE review! Any and all critique is appreciated (though haters may be glared at and have their cookies confiscated.) I know there are a lot of readers out there! Favorites/Reviews make my life happy.**

 **See ya next time, folks!**


	11. Chapter 11: Last Resort

**Heeeelllloooooooo! Sorry for the later update; I've been sick for the past several days, and let me tell ya, a cold makes it incredibly hard to focus on a story.**

 **I was AMAZED by the response to this latest chapter! EIGHT reviews! That's more than twice as many as I normally get per chapter. Thanks, y'all!**

 **Shout-outs-**

 **katurdi: hehehe. Sorry. I kinda left y'all hanging there for a minute. And those are some creative insults, my friend. I may have to borrow some of those.**

 **Dimensional Phaser: Lol, I guess that was a literal cliffhanger. And nice pun, though I'm not sure if it was intentional.**

 **The Dreaming Dragon: Aww, that's sweet. I'm glad you like it!**

 **Lovetoread89: I do love cliffhangers. They're great.**

 **Varghul: Well...yeah. So I probably didn't kill Hiccup. He's kinda important.**

 **ToothlessesFury: ...not sure. I feel cruel.**

 **Liz: Here's your update, my friend!**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Astrid: Let's not go through this again.**

 **Elena: Agreed. I have a headache and don't want to argue with you right now. I don't own HTTYD.**

Chapter Eleven

Last Resort

Hiccup cried out in surprise and terror as he felt the ground disappear from under his feet. As if in slow motion, he toppled backward, reaching up with both bound hands to grasp at the edge of the cliff- but he wasn't falling. A large, beefy hand had wrapped around both his wrists, and Hiccup's momentum sent his body smashing into the rocks of the cliffside. Gasping for air, he looked up at his savior, but instead of relief, a wave of renewed terror swept over him.

Ryker smirked down at him. "I'm not finished with you yet."

A frantic shout interrupted his next words. Looking down, Hiccup realized that the Masked Man had fallen as well, and had clung to a lucky handhold just below Hiccup. As the heir watched, however, the rock began to crumble, and Hiccup instantly knew the bounty hunter was going to fall. Suddenly, however, he felt a heavy pressure on his left leg. Glancing back down, he gasped softly as he saw that his former captor had grabbed on to his prosthetic leg.

Hiccup winced in pain as his body was pulled in two different directions; Ryker pulling him up even as the Masked Man's weight dragged him down. The next instant, he knew what he had to do. It was wrong, he knew. But here, on his own, there was no one to help him. The only person he could count on was himself.

Using his right foot, he dislodged the prosthetic, and it fell- along with the man clinging to it. He stared in silent horror as the man disappeared from view, his screams fading into silence. The next instant, Hiccup was hoisted up and over the edge of the cliff.

For a few seconds he lay there, regaining his breath and sense of direction. Then Ryker pulled sharply on the chain, and Hiccup was yanked to his feet (or foot, he supposed.)

"Come on," Ryker ordered. "The Dragon Riders were spotted heading this way. Don't want to run into them, now do we?"

Suddenly Hiccup stopped, looking to the skies. An idea began to form in his head, a crazy, risky, doomed-to-failure idea. If he could stall long enough...the Riders might reach them in time.

Seizing onto that thread of hope, Hiccup looked back at Ryker. "They're going to get here in time. They'll find me."

Ryker raised an eyebrow, then roughly jerked on the chain, forcing Hiccup to his knees. "You'd better learn something right now, boy," he hissed. "All these men? They're only here today because they've learned not to cross me. You're a prisoner, which makes you nothing here. Your life is in my hands, and if you want to keep it, I suggest that you do as you're told."

Hiccup swallowed and hardened his resolve. "No."

Ryker studied him for a long moment, then scowled. "Whatever you say. I warned you." And with that, he landed a single punch, right in the middle of Hiccup's stomach. Crumpling forward, the heir went limp, and the younger Grimborn easily scooped him up and tossed him over one shoulder.

Hiccup was only half conscious as he was carried away, but he had time for one thought before he passed out.

 _Well, darn._ _I'm in a load of trouble now._

********line break********

Upon the Dragon Riders' arrival on Sleipnir Island, he and Skullcrusher had easily been able to track Hiccup's path across the island. The trail had eventually led to the abandoned campsite.

As Stoick knelt to examine the cooling ashes of the fire in the center of the clearing, he heard Astrid shout from a short distance away. "Stoick, look at this," she said, pointing to the base of a nearby tree.

Scuff marks covered the loose dirt, and a deep rut marked the place where a piece of metal had gouged into the ground. "What is that?" Astrid murmured, confused.

Snotlout pushed his way forward. "Step back. Let me look."

Vaguely surprised at the boy's commanding tone and the dead-serious look in his eyes, Stoick obeyed.

Peering down at the marks in the dirt, Snotlout pointed. "Hiccup was sitting here. Hands tied in front of him."

"How do-" Astrid began, but Snotlout shushed her.

"I know it was Hiccup because of that mark there. See how the prosthetic gouged into the dirt?" He pointed. "They stopped here overnight."

"Which means that at first light, they were probably headed for Ryker and his Hunters," Astrid realized. "We don't have much time, but we might be able to make it."

********line break********

Hiccup was woken by the cry of a Night Fury, and to him, it was the most welcoming sound in the world. As he groggily opened his eyes, he realized he was being dragged down to the shore by two hunters, each grasping one of his arms. On the shore, a single Dragon Hunter ship was beached, with a few figures moving around on deck.

Ryker turned, face darkening as he scowled. "Get to the boat," he ordered. "Once we're on the water, they won't dare attack us."

Without hesitation, the two men on either side of Hiccup broke into a run, dragging the heir unceremoniously down the beach. Trying in vain to resist as he was pulled towards the boat, Hiccup heard the familiar sound of a Night Fury about to fire. "Toothless!" He yelled, twisting around to see the black form of his dragon swooping towards him.

And then they were boarding the ship, the heir fighting furiously as he was dragged aboard. Hiccup snarled as he kicked out at the Hunters, desperate to escape back to the land. He was so close to freedom, so near his friends- he wasn't going to go quietly.

"Hiccup!" cried a girl's voice, and he looked up to see Astrid riding Toothless. Allowing a smile to cross his face for the first time in four days, Hiccup continued his attempts to escape.

When the last of the Hunters were on board, the ship was already drifting off. Hiccup yelled and fought even as Ryker moved towards him. Dealing a single, harsh blow to the Dragon Rider's temple, Ryker nodded to a few Hunters as the boy slumped unconscious to the floor. "Tie 'im to the mast. He'll be out for a few hours."

 **So I didn't kill Hiccup! Yay! Lemme know what you think! Also- the next chapter may contain torture. Just a quick warning. And Viggo comes into the story too!**


	12. Chapter 12: Interrogation

**Helllloooooooooo! Have an early update, my small mortal friends!**

 **I've been sick for the past few weeks, so life's been kinda chaotic. Consider yourselves fortunate.**

 **Shout-outs-**

 **Dimensional Phaser: Hehe. Yeah, being so close to freedom and then losing it must stink for Hiccup.**

 **katurdi: Amigo, you are literally my favorite reviewer. Have a virtual cookie- actually, a whole DOZEN cookies. ...you really think it's better than in the show? That's sweet...and yeah. I can't have Hiccup get rescued just yet...I haven't even gotten to the part where he meets Viggo again...**

 **Brenne: Yeah, I love leaving you guys hanging. It makes life happy when you guys review, too! Here's a chapter for you!**

 **Stormyskies8: I totally understand! I got a cold too, so I know how you feel, and having five younger siblings, I can relate to chaotic days. I'll get started working on that story!**

 **Disclaimer: I. No. Own. Anything. (except for a really cool stereo, but not HTTYD.)**

 **Have a chappie!**

Chapter Twelve

Interrogation

Viggo watched, smirking, as the unconscious Hiccup Haddock was dragged aboard his boat. The Dragon Hunter wasn't normally the most cheerful of people, but the prospect of interrogating the boy made him grin madly as he turned away from the scene. Ah, yes. This would go well.

"You look cheerful," Ryker said in greeting, turning towards him.

Viggo shrugged. "And why shouldn't I be? Ryker, with this boy in our grasp we have access to a wealth of dragon knowledge, as well as what's essentially a free ticket to everything the Dragon Riders and the people of Berk have. Hiccup has connections everywhere- he'll make a prime hostage if it comes to that."

"Aye. But how do you plan on getting him to talk?" Ryker sounded doubtful. "Will torture even work on him?"

"I did mention we'll both be interrogating him, right?" Viggo replied. "We'll manage. And it may be easier than you think, Ryker. The boy may be smart, but he's not as strong as you think." He paused. "And torture works on everyone, brother. Have him brought to my office."

********line break********

 _What happened?_

His eyes opened. _Why...why can't I see?_ The darkness was impenetrable around him, seeming to close in around him. The air was thick with moisture, every breath coming with difficulty.

 _I...I was with the Masked Man...he_ _knocked me off the cliff- Oh_ _Thor, I killed him—Ryker took me and- where am I?_

Hiccup started to panic, his chest aching dully as he tried to suck in a breath of air. Forcing himself to stay calm, he tried to assess his situation.

 _A...a blindfold. Okay, that explains it. Of course, it sounds like I'm alone. Probably below deck_. That sounded right; the ground was rocking gently, which told him he was on a ship.

His mouth was dry, his throat swollen and parched, and a gag had been stuffed between his teeth, secured in place by-was that a _leather strap?!_ Somebody was certainly efficient—and cruel. The gag chafed and rubbed at his lips, and he winced when any movement of his mouth tugged at the raw skin.

 _Hands are tied behind me. No—chained_. Iron manacles were locked around his wrists, connected by a short length of chain. _But I'm bound to something. There's something there._ He felt behind him, finding wood at his fingertips. It felt like a wooden beam or support, pressing uncomfortably against his spine as he shifted.

 _Where's_ _my prosthetic? Did one of these idiots finally think to take off the blasted thing? Ryker probably ordered them to, I suppose. Dragon Hunters aren't the smartest normally._ In addition to the false leg being missing, his legs were bound together at the knee. _They're more thorough this time._

The silence was abruptly interrupted by the sound of a door opening. Hiccup jumped, jerking his head around towards the sound and listening in an attempt to identify who it was.

"Ah, Hiccup. It's about time we met again." Hiccup stiffened at the sound of...that voice. The voice that taunted him in nightmares, flaunting its owner's victories and rubbing in every failure. The cause of so many injuries, Astrid's illness, countless dead and injured dragons...Dagur...

 _Viggo_. He would have spat out the man's name, but his gag prevented any sound from escaping. He couldn't even glare properly at the Dragon Hunter with the blindfold over his eyes.

The footsteps came closer, and then a hand brushed his face as Viggo pulled the blindfold off. Blinking furiously as the dim light hit his eyes, Hiccup flinched away as his captor's hand brushed his forehead. Once his vision had adjusted, he realized that Viggo towered over him. Thor curse it all. This didn't look good.

He peered around, taking in the sight of a large desk covered in assorted maps and papers. Various boxes and crates were stacked in one corner of the room, but the whole place was neatly organized. An office, Hiccup realized. That wasn't nearly as ominous as what he had expected.

********line break********

Viggo chuckled as he watched the boy squirm. Hiccup shot him a glare, but it wasn't very effective because of the gag. As the young Dragon Rider took in his surroundings, Viggo in turn studied him. Hiccup had obviously been through a lot; his pale face and haggard appearance was evidence enough without the vivid bruises that covered his face, arms and neck. One could only guess what other injuries the boy had that were concealed.

Finally Viggo relented, reaching down and behind Hiccup's head to untie the gag, ignoring his prisoner's flinch as the Dragon Hunter's hand brushed against his head. "I'm sure you have questions," he said, feigning courtesy.

Hiccup moistened his lips as he looked up at Viggo. "What do you want, Viggo?" he asked, predictably as ever. His words ended with a cough as his dry throat was forced to work after days without water. Briefly, Viggo grimaced at the dry, pained sound, then had a thought.

"Now, Hiccup. You're a smart young man; I think you know what I want." Viggo paced over to his desk, picking up a flask of water that sat on the smooth wooden surface. Removing the top of the flask, he took a long sip of water and smacked his lips. "We can do this the easy way- tell me where the Dragon Eye is."

Hiccup glared at him. "Why would I tell you that?"

Viggo shrugged and studied the flask in his hand. Moving closer to the bound Dragon Rider, he tipped the container upside down and allowed a few drops of water to splash onto the wooden floor. "Let's just say I'm known to be very persuasive."

Hiccup watched the water soak into the wood with a longing expression on his young features. With obvious effort, he forced himself to look away and met Viggo's eyes. "I won't play your games, Viggo. You know there'll be Hel to pay when my friends come for me."

"Really, now." Viggo once more took a drink of water, then made a face and spat the water onto the ground. It was all for show; the water was actually fine- but with a prisoner who had been starved for days, water was a weakness. To see the precious liquid go to waste would be torture for a prisoner thirsty enough. "I have all the time in the world, my dear Hiccup. Your friends have no idea where you are. Now, do you want some of this?" As he spoke, he shook the flask lightly, allowing the water to slosh around inside.

Hiccup was watching him intently, and Viggo could see exhaustion in the green eyes. The boy nodded mutely, never taking his eyes off the water. "Please. It's been two days..." He lapsed into a coughing fit and buried his face in his knees until it subsided.

Viggo smirked and knelt down, holding the flask to the Dragon Rider's chapped lips and waiting for a moment while Hiccup drank. Abruptly, then, he pulled it away, ignoring the pitiful moan of protest from his captive. "What do you say, boy?" He prompted when Hiccup remained silent.

"Th-thank you." The words were soft, whispered, but they would do.

Viggo stood, moving towards the door. Opening it, he was met by Ryker.

"Is it time?" the larger man asked, sounding like an excited schoolboy.

Viggo nodded. "Come, brother. It's time to remind our guest why he shouldn't have tangled with the Dragon Hunters in the first place."

 **So...yeah. No torture this chapter. But next chapter, there will be pain! Viggo is so cruel...**

 **BTW, my sister and I started a fandom blog at the URL .com . If you want to see more HTTYD posts, check it out!**


	13. Chapter 13: Loyalties

***pauses***

 ***takes deep breath***

 **I'M BAAAAAAACCCCCKKKK! (Again. After only two days.) I am on a ROLL this week! The story is coming to a close *chuckles sinisterly* and Hiccup is in trouble! What will happen to him? What will happen to the poor souls holding him prisoner when Astrid finds out? Will Hiccup tell Viggo what he wants to know? Will Toothless blast Viggo into oblivion?**

 **(Well, I know the answers to all of these questions, so hehehehe.)**

 **BY THE WAY- I will officially change the title of this story to 'Wanted.' The other title is way too flippin' long.**

 **Shout-outs-**

 **katurdi: Awww! I'm glad you like it. This chapter will be even more tense. And the Riders will be back. I plan to have lots of Hiccstrid later, as well as some father/son bonding.**

 **SkyTalon: You and katurdi are the best:)**

 **Guest: I'm glad you like it! And... I wouldn't be so sure... And I'll definitely do some chapters about his recovery.**

 **Disclaimer and warnings: I don't own HTTYD, but I will be torturing a certain one-legged Viking in this chapter. It's nothing too descriptive, but I just wanted to warn you.**

Chapter Thirteen

Loyalties

Astrid was near the rear of the group of Dragon Riders. As she and Toothless flew, her thoughts were filled with Hiccup. She knew her friend was hurt, judging by the accounts of several captured Dragon Hunters, but she had no idea where he was.

They had been so _close._ Hiccup had literally been only a few feet away from Toothless's outstretched claws before the Hunters had overpowered him and he had been dragged away. As he had fought to reach Astrid, the look of utter determination on his face had melted into forlorn sadness as he realized there was no chance of escape. Astrid had been forced to pull Toothless up as the Hunters dragged their prisoner onto the boat, and she had to force the twins not to attack as their leader was taken.

Surprisingly, she had seen Snotlout rubbing his eyes, a few tears rolling down his cheek as he watched his cousin disappear from view. Astrid hadn't mentioned the incident to him, but their eyes had met briefly, more passing between the two in that instant than she could ever hope to communicate through civilized speech.

Of course, all was not lost. One thing that had distinguished Hiccup from the rest of the Riders was that he never gave up. He was the smallest of them for a long time, but he was the bravest. Even Astrid would have lain low if a bounty were placed on her head. Fishlegs would probably have hidden under his bed. Snotlout would have made a point to never leave Berk or the Edge, while the twins...well, they were idiots most of the time, so they probably would have turned themselves in...but that wasn't the point. Hiccup had inherited his father's stubborness, and there was little anyone could do to dissuade him from something.

Well, Astrid had called him a muttonhead before. She could do it again.

As they landed in front of the Clubhouse at the Edge, Astrid dismounted and circled to face Toothless. Rubbing the top of the Night Fury's head, she gazed into his green eyes and smiled sadly. "Don't worry. We'll find him."

Stoick called to her. "Astrid. I recommend you get some rest…. Heather says she knows where Hiccup might be. We leave at first light."

********line break********

Hiccup watched silently as Ryker entered the room. The large man seemed far too excited for Hiccup's taste, and as Ryker turned his back briefly, the Dragon Rider caught a glimpse of a long, braided whip, rolled up and hung from the man's belt. Fear numbed his senses as he watched the brothers work.

"Let's make this a bit easier," Viggo murmured as he circled behind Hiccup, kneeling down to unbind Hiccup's hands from the wooden beam. He then hoisted the boy to his feet and shoved him forward. Stumbling slightly, Hiccup was pushed unceremoniously down to sit in one of the chairs in the room hands still pinned behind his back by the manacles.

At this point it was clear what was about to happen. Hiccup had expected that torture was the Grimborns' intent ever since Alvin had revealed the reason Viggo had set the bounty. Not only would it allow the brothers to interrogate him for his dragon knowledge, but it would give them the chance to gain revenge for his deeds against them.

"Oh, Hiccup. Did you really think you'd get away with standing in my way? You were warned not to get involved, but you didn't listen." Viggo's voice was smooth with a hint of menace, and Hiccup remembered the tone from the first time they had met and the Dragon Eye had been taken. Viggo wasn't playing games now. He meant business.

"We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues."

Viggo hit him, the man's palm smacking loudly across Hiccup's cheek. The next instant, the Hunter backhanded him on the opposite cheek, and Hiccup was left slightly dazed, his entire face stinging. "You certainly do," Viggo murmured. "Let's change that. Ryker?"

Ryker moved into view, holding something Hiccup couldn't see clearly. "This should do the trick. Look alright to you?"

Viggo nodded, eyes glinting with something like sick excitement. Wordlessly, he took the item from his brother, revealing it to be a long, wickedly sharp knife. Keeping one eye on the sinister-looking blade, Hiccup swallowed nervously.

Seeing his obvious fear, Viggo smirked and moved closer, resting the edge of the knife on Hiccup's shoulder. "Tell me where the Dragon Eye is," he crooned softly.

"I-I don't know," Hiccup stammered, his old stutter returning briefly.

"Liar." The blade traced lightly down his arm, then abruptly rose again and slashed down his upper arm, slicing cleanly through both his shirt and his skin. Hiccup gritted his teeth and fought against the cry that rose in his throat, only making Viggo chuckle softly. "You know where it is. Of course you do. Would anyone else know? Perhaps your father? Or maybe your little girlfriend- Astrid, was it?"

"Leave them out of this," Hiccup ground out. "If you go near them..."

Another blow to the face silenced him as Viggo snarled at him. "Don't talk to me that way, boy. You need to learn some respect."

Hiccup glared at his captor and spat. Viggo easily dodged the projectile saliva, but when he turned back to Hiccup, his eyes were cold. "That was a mistake," he said darkly.

The next few minutes were filled with little else but pain and barely suppressed screams. Hiccup felt the knife come down across his torso, the blade dancing over his skin with skill and finesse as Viggo doled out his punishment. When Hiccup was finally given a reprieve from the vicious assault, he felt the wounds burning into the skin of his upper chest: the word _RUNT_ , carved cruelly into his flesh. The word hit a little too close to home; he remembered Snotlout's and the twins' voices taunting him, mocking his size. Runt. Useless. Weak. The three words that defined his childhood.

His vision started to blur, but he was forced to stay alert by the blow to his jaw. His teeth slammed together and a wave of pain attacked his skull as his head snapped backwards. Would they never give him a break...? A chance to rest?

"You're not falling asleep on my watch, boy," Ryker growled in his ear. "I'll dunk you in the ocean if I have to, but you're going to stay awake."

Hiccup nodded mutely and looked to where Viggo stood, cleaning the blood from his hands. When the man finally turned, he held... _oh gods._

The braided whip reminded him of the ones the Dragon Hunters used on captured dragons. It was made for beating animals - and it would apparently be used the same way on Hiccup. "No," he whispered. "Please... don't-"

He was quieted by another slap. "Quiet," Ryker snapped.

Hiccup was dragged from his sitting position back towards the beam he had previously been tied to. As his hands were freed and then bound in front of him, he felt ropes tightening around his wrists, binding him to the beam.

"Please!" he cried even as he saw the whip being unraveled out if the corner if his eye. "Viggo, you don't want to do this-"

When he felt the blade of a knife touch the back of his neck, he froze, shuddering as the blade traced down his spine, slicing easily through the fabric of his shirt. "Yes, I do, dear Hiccup," Viggo purred. "In fact, I've wanted to do this for a very long time."

The bloodied scraps of his shirt fluttered limply to the floor, and Hiccup shivered as the air touched his bare back. Viggo's face appeared before him once more, and the man gripped Hiccup's hair, pulling his head up so that their eyes met. "What kinds of dragons defend Berk?" Viggo asked him. "How do I get in?"

"I'm not telling you anything," Hiccup snapped, sounding much braver than he felt. "Do your worst."

Viggo chuckled softly. "Oh, I will."

Outside, even on the main deck of the Dragon Hunters' ship, the men paused their work briefly. A peculiar sound rang out, muffled by closed doors and distance. Screaming? Yes, definitely screaming.

"Who do they have down there this time?" muttered one man.

Another shrugged. "Dunno. Sounds younger."

"You idiots, it's the Dragon Rider. Hiccup Haddock. They brought 'im on board just this morning."

"They finally got 'im?"

"Aye. The lad's not but eighteen. It ain't right, what they're doing to 'im, if you ask me."

"Shut up. You know what'll happen if Ryker hears you talking like that."

********line break********

Heather frowned thoughtfully as she gazed at the group of Berkians before her. They were watching her intently, waiting for good news; for any sign of hope that their heir might be rescued.

"I know about all of the Dragon Hunter bases, but there's only one Hiccup could have been taken to," she stated calmly. "It's one of the few headquarters they've managed to keep secret. And it's only a day's journey from Sleipnir Island."

********line break********

He was kneeling now, blindfolded and bound with his hands pinned behind him. Footsteps could be heard nearby, pacing slowly around him in a circle. His chest and back were covered in blood, thanks to the knife and whip, and his face stung with a dull ache from the many blows he had endured.

"Tell me where the Dragon Eye is!" Viggo nearly screamed in his face, spittle flying from his mouth.

Hiccup flinched, shrinking backwards as he tried to avoid the blow he knew was coming. However, Ryker gripped his hair, holding him still, and Viggo's palm smacked harshly across his face. The heir felt his cheeks grow hot, and could imagine his skin turning an angry shade of red. Being smacked by a grown man's palm was surprisingly painful; something Hiccup hadn't experienced before today.

His head pounded mercilessly, and his whole body was in pain. The agony that was his back was nearly matched by the burning in his face; and _oh Thor, he wanted to sleep._ The pain was exhausting, and he felt his body slumping slightly as his muscles protested.

"It-It's on…" he whispered softly, giving in at last.

"Yes?" Viggo hissed, leaning closer. "Where is it?"

"…Berk," Hiccup rasped. "The Dragon Eye is on Berk."

Then he slumped forward, unable to hold himself up any longer.

 **Well...that just happened. Did I kill Hiccup again? Or what? What did you all think? I hope I didn't scare anyone off with the warnings.**

 **PLEASE review! (I'll update sooner if you do...) And remember the title change! The title of this story will be changed to 'Wanted' in 24 hours!**

 **Elena out!**

 **Astrid: *creeping up on her* I'll get you yet...**


	14. Chapter 14: Shatter

**Hey, guys... how's it going? Here's your update... not as soon as I promised...**

 **By the way, I wanted to clarify something. A reviewer mentioned that they noticed some discontinuity in this story- meaning that I would say one thing and then contradict it later. Has anyone else noticed that? I've only gotten one complaint, but did that bother anyone else? I'll be honest, the review was kinda discouraging (that's part of why this chapter wasn't done sooner), but I want to make sure I fix any problems.**

 **Shout-outs:**

 **katurdi: This update happened mostly because of your review. I went back and read all the comments, and yours made me smile, so I went back and wrote the rest of this chapter. Thanks! And yeah... poor Riders. Snotlout can be a pretty caring guy when he wants to be.**

 **Stormyskies8: XD Yes, we will be rescuing Hiccup soon...**

 **The Dreaming Dragon: That's okay, thanks for taking the time to review! That was kinda intense.**

 **r-a-e121: Yeah, I'm cruel. Glad you like it!**

 **Daystrid Hofferson: You're the second person to say that... and I'm glad you enjoyed it! Viggo's definitely in for a run-in with Astrid and Toothless... hehehe...DIE, VIGGO, DIIIIIIEEEEEE!**

 **Amethyst Dove: Ahhh, the suspense! Fear not, Hiccup will not die this day... but maybe tomorrow...**

 **The Amazing Cat: So... where to start? Yes, Hiccup and Viggo are out of character. But then again, we haven't really seen much of Viggo's darker side in the show. Partially because it was rated for children to be able to watch safely. Viggo is a very interesting character who most certainly has a dark side. The fact that he placed a bounty on Hiccup's head in the first place shows that he definitely harbors some resentment towards Hiccup. What did he plan on doing in the actual show? I don't know. None of us do. But it couldn't have been good. After all, we have seen Viggo interrogate several characters. He is most definitely not a person who makes empty threats. That guy is scary. And besides, this is a FANFICTION. It's my original ideas for DreamWorks' story.**

 **And about Hiccup's character... how am I demeaning him? I don't quite understand.**

 **The Dragon Riders didn't follow the ship because they knew it was heading back to a fleet of other Dragon Hunter ships. They were also unprepared for a long flight, and they didn't know how long the journey would take. In addition, they weren't prepared to take on the Hunters without reinforcements.**

 **About the lack of continuity- yes, I made a few mistakes. I haven't edited this story, and it's not being beta-read, so yeah. His prosthetic did fall off the cliff, but he was tired, starving and suffering from a concussion when he woke, so he was slightly confused.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD. Such an honor would never be bestowed on one such as myself. (seriously, a high school student could never take on that responsibility:))**

Chapter Fourteen

Shatter

The Dragon Riders were camped out on Sleipnir, having flown all day to reach the island. Now, weary from a full day of traveling, they all sat around the fire, listening to Stoick's impassioned speech. The original Riders had been joined by the A-Team and Gobber, and they made quite a formidable group all together.

"For years now, Hiccup and the Dragon Riders have helped protect the people of Berk," Stoick murmured. "Now, one of our own has been taken by the enemy."

The auxiliary Riders, having arrived only a few minutes before, looked vaguely confused. When Stoick had discovered Hiccup's kidnapping, he hadn't announced it officially, and most people had only found out through rumors. Even now, the A-Team didn't know the full details; only that Hiccup was missing, and….something about a bounty?

"Five days ago, Hiccup was kidnapped," Stoick continued. "The Riders and I have been tracking him all this time. Originally, he was captured by a pair of bounty hunters the night of Berk's anniversary, and then Alvin the Treacherous attacked the hunters and took Hiccup."

Several of the newcomers scowled, and Spitelout audibly murmured something about how he would 'kill that Outcast scum.'

"We've been betrayed?" Gobber asked, voice dark with fury.

"We never should have trusted Alvin in the first place," replied Snotlout.

"Aye. Anyway, Hiccup was very nearly rescued by the Defenders of the Wing, before they were attacked by another bounty hunter," Stoick went on. "He was brought here, to Sleipnir, and handed over to the Dragon Hunters."

"From what we know so far, Viggo has two goals in taking Hiccup," Astrid declared. "First, he wants information- like where the Dragon Eye is, Berk's defenses, our weaknesses- and he wants revenge."

Silence fell as they all tried to wrap their minds around that. Astrid briefly remembered Hiccup's eyes at the moment when he had seen her and Toothless. Hope had filled his eyes; he had smiled broadly and fought the Hunters with more vigor. And then the moment had passed, and that hope had vanished.

"Hiccup won't talk," Fishlegs announced. "We've practiced interrogations before. Nothing would make him break except Toothless being in danger, and he knows Toothless is safe."

Astrid sighed. "He may be stubborn, but those practice sessions were nothing compared to what the Hunters would be prepared to do, Fishlegs. This'll be more than just threats."

The other nodded, paling at the thought. "We've got to get him out."

"We will," Stoick agreed. "We leave at first light."

********line break********

 _Berk looked like it had been hit by a pack of Whispering Deaths. Houses were reduced to blackened, smoking shells, the still-burning Great Hall towering over them. On the beach, ships were lined up, decks filled with Dragon Hunters. The Berkian survivors were kneeling on the beach, bound. Stoick was there, and Astrid, along with Gobber and the Dragon Riders. Hiccup was held a short distance away, slumped between two Hunters and seeing everything through a dark haze._

 _He watched as Viggo came into view and headed towards the row of prisoners. "I told you surrender would be a better option," he chided, gesturing at the burning village. "Any last words, Stoick the Vast?"_

 _The Berkian chief glared up at Viggo coldly, then his gaze traveled to Hiccup, who looked up to meet his father's eyes._

 _"Ya could've saved us, son," he rasped. "Ya could've saved Berk. But no...you told him everything. You gave in. I knew you would turn out to be a weakling."_

 _Astrid, who knelt nearby, glared daggers at Hiccup. "You failed all of us," she spat. "I thought you were strong. We all did. I should've known this would happen. You let Dagur die... and you're going to let us die."_

 _Snotlout scowled and scoffed softly. "When you trained Toothless, I thought maybe you weren't completely useless. But we were wrong."_

 _"_ _It's Hiccup the Useless all over again," the twins choruses with bitter glares._

 _Hiccup flinched. He had spilled all the secrets of Berk to Viggo, and now his entire village was about to be executed. His fault._

 _Viggo smirked and glanced back towards Hiccup. "They don't seem to like you much, do they?" he inquired dryly. Then he turned back to his men. "Kill them all."_

 _And the archers fired._

 _Hiccup screamed and thrashed against his bonds, ignoring the pain of his wounds. He was forced to watch, horrified, as every Berkian was shot down._

 _They were all dead._

 _Berk was destroyed._

 _The dragons were gone._

 _And it was all his fault._

 _********line break********_

Hiccup woke with a soft cry as he was jerked from sleep by a slap to the face. Instantly he stiffened as he saw Viggo before him once more. The man looked irritated, and Hiccup was immediately on guard. An angry Viggo wasn't good news for him, he was sure. His gag had been replaced, the leather stretching and chafing painfully against his lips.

Their eyes met for a brief moment before Hiccup dropped his gaze to the floor. Viggo chuckled softly, and glanced over Hiccup's shoulder. "Get him up," he ordered shortly, and Hiccup was hoisted to his feet (foot) from behind.

What was going on? They weren't planning a repeat of last night, were they?

When he was led to the main deck, he gazed around and swallowed nervously.

They had arrived.

 **Hope you enjoyed- leave a review! Please?**


	15. Chapter 15: Plan of Attack

**Hiiiiiii! I'm back, folks! This fic is drawing to a close, but I have several more stories planned for HTTYD. There'll be maybe four or five more chapters, then Wanted will be finished!**

 **I want to set a goal of 100 reviews on this fanfic by the time I end it. It may seem a bit overly ambitious, but I may write some one-shots based around Wanted in the future...* winks* if you want them, then PLEASE review! It only takes a few seconds... pretty please? I will also send you virtual cookies. Because who doesn't love cookies, even if they are virtual?**

 **Shout-outs:**

 **The Dreaming Dragon: Thanks for the encouragement! I'm glad you enjoy it so far!**

 **r-a-e121: thanks, and no problem! It is kinda irritating when authors don't update... hehe* hides stack of prewritten chapters***

 **katurdi: OHMYGOSH YOU SCARED ME, katurdi! When you weren't the first to review, I was like 'OH NO!' I totally understand insane weekends. Thank you so much for your sweet and encouraging words! And... the psychological whump...it was so wonderful yet so cruel... I am a terrible human... Hiccup, don't beat yourself up, it's not that bad and you are just a kid...**

 **JackFrost23: Thanks, I'm glad you like it!**

 **HarleeT: Fear not, for this is not the end! There will be more chapters to come! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer-**

 **Hiccup: I AM DONE WITH YOU.**

 **Elena: ...why?**

 **Hiccup: FIRST YOU MADE ME GET KIDNAPPED-THREE TIMES-THEN YOU MADE THE OUTCASTS BEAT ME UP, THE MASKED MAN BEAT ME UP, VIGGO AND RYKER BEAT ME UP...**

 **Astrid: GO GET 'EM BABE!**

 **Elena: *pales* they've united against me...**

 **Dragon Riders: DIEEEEE!**

 **A-Team: DIEEEEE!**

 **Berk: DIEEEEEE!**

 **Dagur: If I weren't dead, I would kill you.**

 **Elena: Uh-oh. I DON'T OWN HTTYD!**

Chapter Fifteen

Plan Of Attack

"So, wait. What's my job again?" asked Tuffnut for the fourth time.

Astrid sighed in exasperation. "We've gone over this, Tuff. You, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Spitelout and Gustav are coming with me down to the base as part of Group A. Stoick and Toothless will lead group B."

"So... who's in charge of Group A?" asked Ruff.

" _I_ am," Astrid replied impatiently.

"Oh," Tuff said, nodding. "Okay."

"Hiccup always gets kidnapped," muttered his twin. "That guy gets all the fun."

"I'm sure he isn't having fun, you guys," Fishlegs put in. "The Dragon Hunters are ruthless, you know."

"But why didn't they go after one of _us_ for a change?" Tuffnut asked. "I mean, they _always_ go after Hiccup."

"…because he has knowledge that could destroy all of Berk, the Edge, the Outcasts, and the Berserkers, not to mention dragons everywhere," Fishlegs argued.

"Huh," Ruff huffed, sounding miffed.

"Whatever," Tuff replied. "I demand that a bounty be placed upon us immediately!"

"And let the hounds be released!" Ruff cried.

"We need creepy aliases," Tuffnut murmured, beginning to pace.

"How about 'muttonhead extraordinaire?'" Snotlout muttered.

" _Nutte Tuff,_ " Ruffnut suggested.

"Sounds French," Tuffnut mused. "Wait, what does French sound like again?"

"I'm doomed," Astrid muttered.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh!" Tuff cried. "How about..."

Astrid promptly whacked him over the head with the flat of her axe. His eyes went unfocused for a brief moment, then he sighed softly and crumpled to the ground.

"Thank you, Astrid," Stoick sighed. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Of course."

A short distance away from the other riders, Stoick turned to her. "When you find Hiccup, he'll most likely be in bad shape."

Astrid nodded worriedly. "True. Based on what Alvin told us, Viggo's had enough."

"I want Hiccup taken directly to Berk," Stoick replied. "Toothless is the fastest dragon here; you two will have to get Hiccup safely away from the base."

"What will you be doing?"

Stoick smiled, a light of anticipation entering the chief's eyes. "We're going after Viggo."

********line break********

The feeling of dried blood covering one's body, encrusted onto the skin, was not a pleasant sensation. Nor was the dull ache of the stomach after days without food, or the dry, scraping cough that punctuated the end of every sentence due to a lack of water, or the pure exhaustion that resulted from days of sleep deprivation. When one is experiencing all these maladies at once, movement, speech, and essentially everything is misery.

 _They're coming. Just hold on a bit longer._ Hiccup knew his friends were coming; partly due to instinct, and partly because he had overheard the panicked voices of several Dragon Hunters as they ran past his cell, passing a message to the single man standing guard there.

"Dragon Riders," the first had gasped, panting for breath as he stumbled to a halt. "Spotted off the coast-"

"Shut up!" ordered the guard. "The prisoner can hear you!"

The conversation had quickly been hushed, but Hiccup had heard enough. Of course, that had been a day ago…but at least they were coming.

Since they had arrived at the island, Hiccup had been left alone for the most part. He slept most of the time, his mind and body exhausted from the last few days; but his sleep was filled with nightmares. He dreamed over and over of the interrogation, his beating at the hands of the Outcasts, the Masked Man…. the man he had killed. Why had he sunk that low? How was it that he had been desperate enough to actually resort to killing another? True, he had been hanging off a cliff; his options had been rather limited at the time. But could there have been another way…?

 _No,_ he told himself. _He was trying to kill me. If I had tried to save him, we both would have fallen. Even if I had succeeded, he would have turned right back around and killed me._

Of course, the logical side of his brain told him he had no option, but the other half seemed intent on making him feel as guilty as possible. _Even my own brain is out to get me,_ he thought wryly.

He shifted uncomfortably from his spot on the floor; his wounds making even the slightest motion painful. On the positive side of things, his bruises from the Outcasts were beginning to fade; on the other hand, Viggo and Ryker had really done a number on him. The whip marks and the wounds from Viggo's knife would probably scar, and the bruises wouldn't fade any time soon. But at the back of Hiccup's mind, a single thought plagued him- how would things change? He knew his memories of this entire experience would probably give him nightmares for weeks; how would it affect his future action against the Grimborns?

 _The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few._ It wouldn't matter, he supposed. He wouldn't let it matter. No matter what his personal trauma, he wouldn't let it affect missions with the other Riders.

 _Good luck with that,_ whispered the doubtful side of his mind.

 _Shut up, brain,_ he whispered back. Then he sighed. _I'm arguing with my own mind. I really am going crazy._

The creaking of the cell door announced the entrance of a second person. Glancing up, Hiccup pushed himself to a sitting position and watched warily as one Viggo Grimborn entered. "What do you want?" he muttered darkly.

Viggo chuckled softly. "Why, Hiccup, I'm astonished… you're not one to be overly hostile even in the worst of circumstances."

Hiccup didn't rely, choosing to simply watch his captor pace.

"Your friends have been spotted nearby," Viggo stated abruptly. "Though I assume you already knew that."

Hiccup shrugged painfully, giving a noncommittal grunt. "Wasn't hard… to figure out."

"How so?"

"Well, your Hunters aren't all that smart. Came through here… shouting about Dragon Riders…" He coughed, a harsh, brittle sound. "You're not gloating…I assume you haven't caught them."

"No, we haven't. But I'm not here to talk about your friends, dear Hiccup…" his eyes flickered over to the boy and narrowed. "This is about you. Or rather, about Berk, and its defenses."

********line break********

 **So, this chapter was a bit lighter, for those of you who wanted that... Hiccup talking to himself and sassing his own brain because he's bored would be the best ever.**

 **Don't forget- I want to reach 100 reviews!**

 **Elena out!**


	16. Chapter 16: Retrieval

**OH MY GERSH GUYS I'M SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I HAD SCHOOL AND OTHER...STUFF...no, I guess I don't actually have a good excuse.**

 **This is the SIXTEENTH CHAPTER! I can't believe I've gotten this far!**

 **Shout-outs:**

 **etglorianna96: Yeah, it was kind of short. And that's a good idea... the riders walking in on an interrogation...**

 **katurdi: hehe... yeah, I know how that is. And I like your idea for a one-shot! Yes, how will the Riders find Hiccup?**

 **Stormyskies8: You're back! HANG ON, HICCUP! WE'RE GOING TO RESCUE YOU! Thanks for your sweet words...:)**

 **Lala land: I'm glad you like it!**

 **Ottay: Thank you!**

 **JackFrost23: Ah...sorry for that cliffhanger... and unfortunately this chapter is about the same length... yes, Toothless has been after me for some time. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Popcorn: Aww! Thanks!**

 **HarleeT: XDLM0: Hehe... here ya go... it's a bit late...**

 **SweenTheSaltine: So... this is a response to ALL SEVEN reviews you posted on the last chapter... Thank you for reading! I'm glad you're enjoying my story, and I hope you keep reading! However, you've been kind of nagging me lately... I can only get chapters out so fast, so take it easy on me...:)**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Elena: *running from Astrid, Toothless, the dragon riders, all of Berk and its allies, and Hiccup* I DON'T OWN HTTYD OR RACE TO THE EDGE! HELP MEEEEEEE!**

Chapter Sixteen

Retrieval

Hiccup's scowl deepened. "I told you, Viggo. I won't help you."

Viggo shrugged. Pacing across the room, he withdrew a familiar object. It was a Maces and Talons piece, instantly recognizable as the Viking Chief. Turning back to Hiccup, he held up the piece. "This is you, Hiccup. The Chief...or rather, heir to the chiefdom in your case. We have been at odds, on opposite sides for quite a while. But I do believe that your role in our game has changed, my dear Hiccup."

Hiccup frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Viggo studied the Chief, then snapped the piece in half, tossing it to the ground. Then he withdrew another item from his pocket. "The Traitor," Viggo said, waving it in the air. "The one piece that is always taken. The one man that always dies. Dagur suffered that fate, as I'm sure you remember, and Heather very nearly shared it." He knelt down before Hiccup and met the boy's eyes. "This time, Hiccup, _you're_ the traitor."

"No." Hiccup's voice wavered as he glared at the man. "I'm not a traitor. I haven't told you enough to endanger Berk. You can't touch them..."

"That's true." Viggo shrugged. "Not that I can't touch Berk, of course, but you're right, you haven't told me nearly enough. But even so..." He tossed the broken Viking Chief piece at Hiccup's feet. "You may not have betrayed your friends to me yet..."

"There is no _yet,"_ Hiccup protested. "I will never tell you Berk's secrets."

Viggo smiled, a sinister light in his dark eyes. "You say that now...but I have all the time in the world, dear Hiccup, and I will make _sure_ you break."

Hiccup shivered, the cell's temperature seeming to drop a few degrees. "T-take your best shot," he whispered, in a failed attempt to sound braver than he felt.

Viggo smirked. "Why, thank you for the invitation. I believe I will."

Within seconds, he had lunged forward, pinning Hiccup down. His knee pressed into the heir's chest; one hand seized Hiccup's hair and slammed his head back into the ground. A tiny whine of pain escaped the boy as his wounded back was shoved into the dirt.

"Last chance. How many ships make up Berk's armada?" he hissed.

Brilliant green eyes met hate-filled brown. Hiccup hated looking this weak in front of his enemy; he had always despised appearing vulnerable to anyone-his father and Astrid, to name a few. Since his and Toothless's battle against the Red Death and the subsequent loss of his leg, he had become a hero in the eyes of Berk and the other Riders. Because of that, he had an even harder time of hiding his weakness- after all, now people were actually _paying attention_ to him.

Viggo's open palm hit Hiccup's face with a loud smacking sound that echoed through the cell. "Tell me!" he shouted in the boy's face.

And then, breaking the silence that was otherwise penetrated only by Hiccup's panicked breaths, sounded the cry of a dragon. A Deadly Nadder, to be precise.

And not just any Nadder. No, Hiccup knew the voice of this dragon. And he knew its rider.

"Astrid," he gasped.

Viggo stiffened before his eyebrows lowered into a scowl. "No-it can't be," he spat. "I…I need more time!"

A hoarse, dry chuckle sounded from below him, and Viggo looked to see Hiccup smirking. "Foiled again… eh, Viggo?"

"Guards!" Viggo shouted, standing and dragging Hiccup to his feet (foot). "Take the boy to my tent and watch him. Don't take your eyes off him until I get there."

********line break********

It was almost time. Astrid and Stormfly soared over the Dragon Hunter base, followed by the other Riders. In rapid succession, the Nadder fired a series of fireballs down at the catapults aimed at them. A bola whipped through the air dangerously fast, heading straight for Astrid's body, but before it could reach her, the rope was incinerated in midair by a blast from Hookfang, and the two stones at either end fell harmlessly to the ground.

"Thanks, Snotlout!" Astrid called, then sent a single spine shot at an arrow headed for Hookfang's underbelly.

"No problem. Any idea what we're waiting for?" Snotlout replied.

"An opening!" she called back. "We need to make it through so we can find out where they're keeping Hiccup."

"Statistically speaking, there's only about a forty percent chance of us actually finding Hiccup within fifteen minutes like Stoick said," Ruffnut shouted, dodging an arrow.

"Wow, Ruff," Tuffnut commented. "That sounded like something Fishlegs would say."

"That was somehow even more negative than what I was going to say," Snotlout agreed.

"Guys, look!" Astrid shouted. "There's the cells where they keep prisoners. Let's clear out these Hunters and land so we can take a closer look."

They quickly dealt with the rest of the Hunters firing at them, destroying the catapults and knocking the archers off their feet. Then they darted down towards the ground and landed. Two lines of dragon-proof cages stood in front of them, a few of them containing dragons. However, the last cage on the left side held a blanket-covered lump in the corner. Astrid ran forward, ordering Stormfly to break the lock, and entered the cage. Tentatively, she grasped the blanket. "Hiccup?"

The blanket fell away and Ryker smirked up at her. "I never thought you Riders would fall for the same trick twice."

"Ryker," Astrid spat, backing away out of the cage. "Where's Hiccup?"

"I'm afraid he's a bit tied up at the moment," the elder Grimborn replied, chuckling briefly at his own wit.

"Really, Ryker?" Tuffnut asked, coming up behind Astrid with the other Riders. "Puns, at a time like this?"

"So unprofessional," Ruff sighed.

Ryker drew his swords and lunged forward. Astrid smoothly blocked the first swipe of the dragon-proof blade, then stepped backward, putting some distance between herself and her attacker. In doing so, she also lured him from the relative shelter of the cage, allowing both Spitelout and Snotlout to join her in attacking Ryker. The younger Jorgenson disarmed the Dragon Hunter, and the elder landed a single, devastating blow to Ryker's jaw, sending the man sprawling to the ground. The father and son quickly dumped Ryker's unconscious form into the empty cage, shutting and locking the door.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Snotlout sighted in contentment.

For once in her short life, Astrid spoke two words that were rarely used in the same sentence: "Thanks, Snotlout."

Then a bloodcurdling scream echoed through the air.

 **OH MY GOSH WHAT DOD I JUST DO TO HICCUP?! I'm sorry... please review; remember, I want to reach 100 reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17: Checkmate

**HEEEEEEY, folks! I am SO excited today because the trailer for season 6 of Race to the Edge came out yesterday! I'll be publishing a short one-shot eventually based off of one scene from the trailer.**

 **Shout-outs-**

 **etglorianna96: yeah, I recently got called the Queen of Cliffhangers.**

 **Antox: I may have mercy... I'm sorry the chapter's are too short. I only have so much time to write.**

 **Dimensional Phaser: *walks over slowly* I am ashamed... I broke Hiccup... Yeah, come on, Viggo! Leave the kid alone!**

 **katurdi: You're good. Thanks! That chapter was so much fun to write... you'll see what I did to Hiccup! I may just beat him up some more, but who knows? I could stab him... And yes, Ryker's pun...I can just imagine Ruff and Tuff staring at him in shocked disappointment... SEASON SIX!AAAAAAAAHHHHH! Tumblr practically EXPLODED with HTTYD fandom stuff! And there should be lots of whump...*cackles***

 **HarleeT: Aww, I'm glad you're excited! Thanks for the compliments:)**

 **ChocolateMonkey: Here is your update (and I love your username, btw.)**

 **Liz: Yes, what has happened to Hiccup? Have a chappie!**

 **Guest: I love leaving you all with cliffhangers! It gives me great joy! Here's an update!**

 **SweenTheSaltine: As promised, here is the chapter!**

 **Lovetoread89: Ah yes, what did I do to Hiccup? Find out! And yes, there should be some Hiccstrid hugs:)**

 **r-a-e121: I am a bully... maybe I should save Hiccup... and thanks for the nickname.**

 **Stormyskies8: Oh. I just remembered you mentioning computer problems, and you were reviewing from your sister's account for a while. I'm just glad to see your account name on here again.**

 **Daisy Moon: Aww! I made people shout and scream because of my cliffies. Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

 **Rookie08B: Tomayto, tomahto. He's underage.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN RTTE... STILL...**

Chapter Seventeen

Checkmate

Hiccup screamed in agony as the whip hit his shoulder and wrapped around his upper arm, tearing through the flesh before releasing him. The new wound stung, and it seemed to hurt worse than the first time he had felt this whip. The five slashes in his back from that encounter only throbbed dully in comparison to the white-hot agony that he felt now.

Viggo let the end of the whip trail lightly along Hiccup's spine. "Berk's armada. How many ships?"

 _"_ _I won't tell you."_ He tried to scream the words, but all that came out was a strangled sob as he received a sharp kick to the ribs. "I... I won't - won't t-tell you."

The lash came down again, and Hiccup's vision began to blur as involuntary tears welled up in his eyes. He could feel the wonderfully tempting pull of unconsciousness, and found himself desperately wishing to pass out. It would numb the pain, if only temporarily.

A single Dragon Hunter burst through the entrance to Viggo's tent and halted, staring openmouthed at Hiccup's bloody form. Then, after a brief silence and a prompting nod from Viggo, the man looked up.

"The Dragon Riders," he gasped. "They're coming. They took down Ryker and are headed this way. They'll be here any minute."

Hiccup slumped forward tiredly, relief mixing with exhaustion. They were here; they had finally come for him...

And- _oh gods_ \- Viggo seemed _very_ angry. Throwing down the whip, he cursed softly. "Get as many Hunters here as you can," he told the man, who nodded and left.

"Well, Hiccup, your friends seem to have come through for you once again. You have my congratulations." Viggo growled lowly as he moved towards the boy. "You've been a thorn in my side for almost a year… maybe I should put you out of your misery now, so as not to have to deal with you any longer." He pulled a knife from his belt, pressing it lightly against Hiccup's neck.

The heir closed his eyes. So this was it.

"Checkmate."

Then the knife met its target.

********line break********

Astrid ran towards Viggo's tent with the other Riders right behind her. Several dozen Hunters appeared to have gathered there, ready to take on the Riders in one final stand. Ignoring the odds completely, Astrid charged forward, a battle cry erupting from her throat.

"Let's get 'em!"

Snotlout, the twins, and the other Riders followed, all screaming bloody murder as they met the Hunters sword to sword, mace to mace, and axe to axe. Dagur would have teared up at the Berserker-reminiscent yells that sounded across the clearing.

The Hunters never stood a chance. Within ten minutes, all of them lay unconscious or nursing wounds. Cautiously, Astrid led the way as they picked their way towards the dragon-skin tent. Snotlout and Spitelout moved in front of her and pulled the tent flaps aside as she approached. For a brief moment, Astrid felt pride at the thought of the Jorgensons following her lead. Of all of them following her lead, really…even the twins stood behind her, axes in hand, ready to take on whatever they found inside the tent.

They were so close to finding him; so impossibly close to having Hiccup back. With a wicked smirk, Astrid turned to face her friends. "Guys, when we find Viggo…" she paused.

"Kick his butt?" Tuff asked hopefully.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Tuffnut." Astrid smiled. "For Hiccup."

"For Hiccup," they chorused, then Astrid entered the tent.

A rope hung from the center tent pole, a noose-like loop formed at the end; upon looking closer, Astrid realized the ropes of the loop had been cut, probably by a dagger. The dim light of a torch in Snotlout's hand barely illuminated the scene, but Astrid could see the reddish brown stains on the rope. As she stepped closer to take it in her hand, her right foot made a soft splashing sound on the ground a she stepped in liquid of some kind. Grabbing the torch from Snotlout's hand, Astrid bent down, holding the light closer to the floor.

"Oh, gods," she breathed.

"Is that…?" Ruff began.

"Yes," Astrid replied. "Blood."

Snotlout cursed angrily. "Where did they go? This whole place is empty."

The twins busied themselves looking under and behind every object in the room, while Astrid gazed around hopefully, tears springing to her eyes. He couldn't be gone… fate couldn't be that cruel, could it?

Snotlout let out a feral yell of rage, turning away from the Astrid and savagely flipping over the nearest piece of furniture- Viggo's desk. Astrid didn't judge him. She wanted to yell, scream, hit something (or someone, preferably Viggo)… But her attention as drawn by something else entirely.

"Snotlout, you're a genius!" she shrieked, pointing.

Snotlout paused, giving her a confused frown. "Wait, why?"

"Look!" Astrid pointed to a now clearly visible seam in the wood of the floor. Kneeling, she ran her fingers along the board and realized the seam went all the way around to form a perfect square… "It's a trap door," she realized.

Wordlessly, she stuck her fingers in the crack and pulled upwards. With Spitelout's assistance, she opened the hatch, and peered inside.

The sight that greeted her was horrifying.

"Astrid…" moaned Hiccup softly, shifting weakly in the arms of one Viggo Grimborn.

"Hello, Astrid," the Hunter greeted coolly. "How wonderful to see you again. Now, if you'll kindly assist us out of this hole in the ground, I won't kill your precious Hiccup here and now."

********line break********

Viggo maintained his hold on Hiccup even as they were hauled from the pit. Once they reached solid ground once more, the Dragon Hunter adjusted his grip on the wounded Berkian heir, wrapping an arm around Hiccup's neck and the other around the Dragon Rider's shoulders as he pulled his prisoner against his chest. His intent was clear.

"Give me the Dragon Eye, Riders, or your leader is as good as dead," Viggo ordered. "I know one of you have it… Hiccup here was quite cooperative in telling me exactly what he had done with it."

Hiccup flinched as Viggo's hold on him tightened. Understanding the implication of the younger Grimborn's words, Astrid growled lowly, squeezing the handle of her axe. "I don't have the Dragon Eye. Stoick does."

Viggo considered this for a moment. "Then lead on, Miss Hofferson, unless you want to see me snap Hiccup's neck where he stands."

She paled, then glares at the man. "Fine."

********line break********

 **I bet you all hate me now...**

 **Please review!**

 **Elena out.**


	18. Chapter 18: Impasse

***hides behind corner***

 ***slowly emerges***

 ***dodges rotten tomato***

 **Guys, I'm so sorry. I should have updated this sooner. I'll try to do better in the future. Forgive me? *makes puppy eyes at you***

 **So, here's a REALLY long list of shout-outs...**

 **Dimensional Phaser: Yeah, Viggo didn't have many options there. But we still hate him.**

 **Daystrid Hofferson: Here's your update...sorry it took so long... yeah, Viggo's gonna get his butt kicked!**

 **katurdi: Lol, sorry. I feel like Snotlout needed to really come through for Hiccup, to show his true love for his cousin despite his attitude. Yes, I did get that inspiration from Season Four (It's my favorite season, too! lot's of whump and whump opportunities.) Hiccup's in deep trouble...**

 **The Dreaming Dragon: Lol, sorry for the cliffies and the long wait.**

 **LM0: Thank you! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner...**

 **Stormyskies8: Yes, you were correct! I kinda feel bad for torturing Hiccup...but honestly...I'm not sure.**

 **Jerome Haddock15: Lol, my apologies... I'll try not to kill Hiccup...*chuckles evilly***

 **CHocolateMonkey: I don't know why I do this to Hiccup. And yes, I do write one-shots! What's your idea? You can PM me if you like.**

 **SweenTheSaltine: Yeah...sorry...**

 **Sophhascoconuts: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

 **Ivie: Yes, that entire season was EPIC. Thanks for the compliments:) I love writing Viggo's character.**

 **NightwingNinja17: I HAVE WRITTEN MORE!**

 **JackFrost23: Yes, Toothless will be very mad at me. He's stalking me and thinks I can't see him. And I might stop with the cliffhangers...maybe...**

 **SweenTheSaltine: Here's your update!**

 **Guest: Yeah, Hiccup can't catch a break. I'm glad you like my work!**

 **Disclaimer-**

 **Elena: Toothless, what are you doing?**

 **Toothless: *growls and stalks towards me***

 **Elena: Um, Toothless...**

 **Hiccup: Don't listen to her, bud. She'll poison your innocent mind.**

 **Elena: ?!**

 **Hiccup: He's going to eat you now, he says.**

 **Toothless: *grins***

 **Elena: Elena out *speeds away* I don't own Race to the Edge!**

 **Thanks for helping me reach 107 reviews!**

Chapter Eighteen

Impasse

Stoick started to worry when he saw the Riders moving towards him on foot. He became even more worried when he didn't see Hiccup. He was on the verge of panicking when he _did_ see Hiccup- dragged unceremoniously by one Viggo Grimborn, with a knife to his throat. Then he went ballistic and charged towards them.

"Stoick, don't!" Astrid cried. "If you attack him he'll kill Hiccup."

"What a concise way of putting it," Viggo commented. "But yes. I assume you know what I want, Stoick."

"The Dragon Eye…" Stoick murmured. "For Hiccup's life?"

Viggo nodded briskly before raising an eyebrow at Stoick's doubtful expression. "Come now, it can't be that difficult a decision. Your son's life for a mere object...honestly, they're of the same value to me, especially when this brat supplies such valuable information with only a bit of persuasion..." He chuckled at Astrid's enraged expression before turning his dark eyes to Hiccup. "Isn't that that right, dear Hiccup?"

Hiccup's eyes flew open and he briefly struggled against Viggo's grip. "No… he's lying! I didn't—"

"Shut up," Viggo snapped, and Hiccup obeyed, looking fearful. Stoick didn't miss the flash of terror in his boy's eyes, or the way he flinched whenever Viggo spoke or tightened his hold. The boy was clearly starving, and obviously wounded, judging by the blood soaking his shirt and the bruises decorating every inch of exposed skin. Viggo's arm only barely covered the word gouged into the skin of Hiccup's chest, and Stoick could make out- was that the word _RUNT_?! The chief of Berk growled under his breath, vowing to himself that he would kill Viggo Grimborn as soon as he got the chance.

Toothless was beside Astrid, growling at Viggo with bared teeth. The Night Fury seemed torn between protecting his rider and incinerating Viggo on the spot. At least Stoick could understand the dragon on that point.

"They don't have the Dragon Eye!" Hiccup gasped. "It's… no use…"

Viggo hesitated, and Hiccup noticed. With a tiny burst of energy that seemed to come out of nowhere, Hiccup glared up at his captor. "You're… surrounded, Viggo. Give up."

"No- _no_!" Viggo snapped. He whipped his head around desperately, searching for an escape. But there was none. Hiccup chuckled softly. "Game over, Viggo. Looks like you've lost."

Suddenly a shout echoed through the air, and the Riders, dragons, and Viggo all turned to look. And in that instant, the tide turned as a few dozen Dragon Hunters appeared over the crest of the hill, Ryker at their head. For a few moments, the two sides regarded each other silently; then, with a sudden clattering of metal and pounding of feet, the Dragon Hunters attacked.

The battle had begun.

****line break****

Viggo dragged Hiccup out of the way, taking shelter behind some of the dragon cages. The boy was unconscious again, his head lolling to the side as Viggo set him down.

 _Now what?_ For once in his life, Viggo had no idea what to do. Normally he would have followed whatever plan happened to be next on his mental list, but he had nothing to work with now. Many of his men were incapable of fighting at the moment, and there were too many Riders for the Hunters still standing to take on.

He looked down at Hiccup. All this trouble for a skinny, one-legged runt who could barely fight his own girlfriend and win, let alone a mob of Dragon Hunters. Many men would have quit by now, dismissing the Dragon Riders as a foe impossible to defeat. Not Viggo. He refused to even consider the possibility that his plan wouldn't work.

And yes, despite the odds and the precariousness of his situation, he did indeed have a plan. A crazy, reckless, probably foolish plan.

And woe unto the Riders if they should fall into his trap.

****line break****

The dragons were starving, driven mad by hunger and pain until they were completely unmanageable. They were all locked up in cages around the perimeter of a large circular arena, snapping and clawing at the bars of their cells. The arena was completely enclosed by dragon-proof chainlinks, and no one could get in or out, at least not by using brute force. It was in this arena that Viggo put Hiccup.

The heir was tied to a stake in the arena's center, gagged and helpless. He could hear the dragons screeching and howling, and knew full well why. To them, he was nothing but meat. Precious, long-awaited sustenance.

Hiccup knew he was being used as bait. It actually wasn't a bad plan on Viggo's part, he figured as he listened to the starving beasts. The Riders would chase them to this point, where they would see Hiccup and plan a rescue. However, as soon as they reached the arena, the chainlink roof would close over them, and the dragons would be released. Normally, attempting to kill dragon trainers with dragons was a terrible idea, and not recommended by most. However, these dragons were so hungry that their minds would be filled with only one thought: _Food._

For the umpteenth time in his life, Hiccup felt completely useless. He wouldn't be able to warn his friends; the cruel leather gag ensured that. He wouldn't be able to fight back as he and the Riders were descended upon by three dozen wild dragons.

 _Useless..._ The thought echoed briefly in his mind, but he ignored it. No, scratch that- he _tried_ to ignore it. The word repeated itself over and over again, filling his thoughts until his mind seemed to be bursting at the seams. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, anything to get rid of the nagging thought and the pain that came with it.

Then came the fateful cry from one of the guards.

"Dragon Riders!"

****line break****

Ruffnut Thorston had known from the instant the Riders discovered Hiccup's disappearance that this was no game, and for once, she stopped treating the situation as such. Now if only she could get her idiot brother to do the same...

She fought side by side with Astrid, swinging an axe madly. Heather was nearby, screaming out a battle cry as she rushed forward. Together, the three girls took out nearly half of the attacking Dragon Hunters. Once the rest realized what had happened to their comrades, they were slightly hesitant to confront the trio of girls.

With every Dragon Hunter either unconscious or nursing a wound, the Riders regrouped. It was only then that Astrid truly saw the entire group at once. As she gazed at them and their dragons, she paused momentarily. _Look at what we have built. What Hiccup has built._

Stoick. Fishlegs. Snotlout. Ruffnut. Tuffnut. Gustav. Spitelout. Gothi. Gobber. Heather. And Astrid herself. All of them had been brought together by Hiccup and the dragons. And now they were here to return the favor. Hiccup needed them. For once in his life, he _didn't_ have everything under control. And now they had to go save his scrawny butt.

****line break****

Snotlout glared ahead as he flew, imagining smashing his axe into Viggo's head. Of course, his idiot cousin probably wouldn't let him. But that didn't mean Snotlout wouldn't pound the Hunter into the dirt. Multiple times. Maybe he would have Hookfang set the man on fire. That might be fun to watch.

*line break*

Fishlegs Justin Ingerman had known Hiccup Haddock his entire life. As kids they had geeked out about one thing or another, and Fishlegs had always been able to count on Hiccup. After his friend had trained Toothless, they had bonded even further over the dragons. Hiccup had always been there for Fishlegs, and now it was Fishlegs' turn to be there for the other.

For once in his life, he didn't shudder at the thought of a battle. He didn't cringe at the thought of fighting. Instead, he thought about how far a Dragon Hunter might fly if hit by a Gronckle's tail. Or how high the frequency of a Hunter's screams would reach if the man was attacked by Hookfang.

*line break*

Tuffnut, for once in his short life, was not planning a prank. At least, not on any of his friends. Just one Viggo Grimborn and his minions.

****line break****

Ruff, on the other hand, was wondering how many times she could have Barf and Belch whack Viggo with their tails until the man finally surrendered. Then she shrugged. He wouldn't stand a change against the power of the Zippleback.

**line break**

The arena came into view, and Astrid paused. "Chief, look," she said, pointing. "D'you think..."

Stoick nodded. "Aye. That has to be where they're keeping Hiccup."

In the distance, a dragon screamed, its chilling cry echoing up to where Astrid sat on Stormfly's back. With a shiver of sudden foreboding, the shieldmaiden frowned and headed towards the arena.

 **So yeah...another cliffie...but I'll do better this time, I promise! I'll update soon!**

 **Oh, and btw, I just found out I won a trip to Washington DC this summer!I'm so excited!**


	19. Chapter 19: Expendable

**Heeeeyyyyy! I'm so sorry I took so long to update this story; I've been working on a whole mess of schoolwork, driver's ed and college registration. But this chapter is pretty long, so hopefully it makes up for my long absence!**

 **Shout-outs:**

 **katurdi: Ah yes, how will Hiccup get out of this one? I'm glad you liked that bit from the Riders' POV!**

 **r-a-e121: I am mean, aren't I? Thankfully, Hiccup will get a bit of a break in this one. And maybe I will do a what-if for Darkest Night, who knows? If I do, I may not get to it for a while because my story ideas/requests are piling up a bit high.**

 **The Dreaming Dragon: Thank you!**

 **JeromeHaddock15: You should know to expect the unexpected- especially with me! I'm glad you like it!**

 **Sophhascoconuts: I wrote an essay to win the trip. Viggo's plots are amazing!**

 **ChocolateMonkey: I really like that idea! I'll definitely give it a shot!**

 **Stormyskies8: Thanks! *hides behind you* protect me please**

 **Guest: OMT, that's so sweet. Here's your update!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own HTTYD.**

 **On with the story!**

Chapter Nineteen

"YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Screamed Ruff and Tuff in perfect unison as their Zippleback plummeted towards the ground.

"For Hiccup!" Fishlegs squeaked.

Then they all stopped short, hovering in the air above the arena. Astrid and Stormfly turned and faced Stoick, who looked grim. "There's no arrows," she said aloud, wonderingly. "No bolas, rocks, or nets. What's going on?"

"Yeah," Tuff shouted. "Normally they ambush us and almost knock us out of the sky."

"It's a trap," Heather called. "It's got to be. Viggo's not stupid."

"Yeah, well..." Ruffnut began, pointing down to the arena. _"That_ sure looks like a pretty stupid idea."

Astrid and Stoick looked down to where the male Thorston was pointing. In unison, they both paled.

"It's Hiccup!"

"This is definitely a trap," Tuffnut muttered. "Hey, Astrid? Why are we walking straight into a trap again?"

"Because it'll save Hiccup."

"Ugh! This again!" Ruff exclaimed. "It's always about Hiccup!"

"So unfair," Tuff agreed, staring wistfully off into the distance.

"He was captured and tortured by a psychopath!" Astrid yelled. "Of course it's about him!"

"We have no choice," Stoick explained. "Trap or not, we have to at least try to save him."

"Wait a minute..." Astrid murmured thoughtfully. "I have an idea."

****line break****

Viggo scowled from the shadows as he watched the Riders. _What are they doing? Why won't they take the bait?_

A thought nagged at him, as though there was something he needed to remember. However, the moment quickly passed as one of his men came up behind him. Following the Hunter to attend to whatever problem the man had reported, Viggo pushed the Riders to the back of his mind.

As soon as Viggo turned his back, the Riders put their plan into motion.

****line break****

"Hiccup!" Snotlout called softly from the edge of the arena, crouched between the chain-link boundary and the spectator benches. Behind him, bothe Hookfang and Toothless crouched. He could make out Hiccup's green eyes staring at the ground, depressed and glum, and the sight angered the Jorgenson. "Oi, Hiccup!" He hissed.

The wounded heir jumped and his head swiveled in Snotlout's direction. "...nnmmmph?" he grunted, incapable of speaking clearly due to the gag. Of course, by the expression on his cousin's face, Snotlout judged Hiccup meant to say something along the lines of 'Snotlout, what are you doing here?' However, the look on Hiccup's face was one of pure- was that _gratitude_ Snotlout saw in the Haddock's eyes? ...of course. He had just saved the heir, after all. After all this, the Jorgenson was certainly owed some thanks.

"Yeah, yeah; I'm here to save your sorry butt. You can thank me later."

Hiccup only rolled his eyes tiredly. Not that he could do much else.

Snotlout knew there were no guards. If there had been, they would have noticed the slight commotion. So he didn't hesitate before darting out into the arena. Instantly, he understood the trap that had been set; he saw the dragons in their cages and knew what it was they wanted: food. And he had probably just been marked as a second course.

Hookfang and Toothless followed Snotlout closely, and after only a brief hesitation, the Night Fury leapt forward towards Hiccup, giving a soft roar of joy and nuzzling Hiccup's bound hands. Quickly, Snotlout pulled out his knife and moved forward, slicing through the ropes with little effort (he rarely used this knife, and often sat in the corner sharpening it for the sole purpose of looking manly.)

As soon as he was free, Hiccup crumpled forward, unable to hold himself up with one leg. Fortunately, Toothless darted forward, catching his Rider smoothly. Snotlout hurried forward, pulling the gag gently from his cousin's lips, before speaking in a low voice. "Easy there, Hiccup." He snatched his water canteen off of Hookfang's saddle, popping the lid off and holding the canteen to Hiccup's lips. "Drink this."

The smaller boy gulped down the water greedily, promptly lapsing into a coughing fit the next moment. He was trembling, his thin form shaking in Snotlout's arms. "S-Snotlout?" His eyes were wide and disbelieving, as though he wasn't sure if what was happening was actually real or not.

Snotlout nodded, his eyes scanning Hiccup's body for injuries and finding many. "Yeah, it's me. Sweet _Thor_ , what did they do to you?"

"It's...not as bad as it looks..." Hiccup rasped. "Some of it's...already healing."

Toothless bent down to nuzzle his Rider, pushing his nose into Hiccup's shoulder and growling lovingly.

"H-hey, buddy," Hiccup greeted. "I missed you...gods, Snotlout, thank you...you've probably just saved all our lives." He sagged limply in Snotlout's arms, exhausted, before forcing his head up. "Is there...a spare leg in Toothless's saddlebag?"

Snotlout briefly rummaged through the bags, quickly finding the prosthetic. When the false limb was attached, he looped an arm around Hiccup's shoulders. "Do you think you can stand?"

Hiccup paled at the thought. "Um…"

Toothless growled softly and nudged Snotlout. The Jorgenson looked up briefly, and found the Night Fury's huge toxic green eyes only inches from his own. He froze, before scowling. "C'mon, Toothless, move. I can't get him up when you're standing there."

"No… he can help." Hiccup reached up, wrapping his arms around Toothless's neck. "Easy, bud. Watch the ribs…"

The Night Fury slowly lifted his head, pulling Hiccup to his feet; then the heir gingerly dragged himself partway onto the dragon's back. A soft moan of pain escaped the youth as his features twisted into a grimace, and Snotlout leapt forward fearfully, helping his cousin the rest of the way up. "You okay?"

Hiccup looked up, smiling dryly. "Didn't… know you cared, 'Lout."

Before Snotlout could offer an indignant reply, Hookfang let out a roar, flames engulfing his body as he reared up on his hind legs. Jumping to his feet, Snotlout looked around for the source of the dragon's alarm- and saw something unexpected. Two figures stood side by side in the entrance to the arena, weapons drawn.

"I must say, Snotlout, I didn't expect you to be the one Stoick sent to retrieve Hiccup." Viggo's voice was maddeningly passive, showing his complete disregard for both Snotlout and Hiccup, as well as their dragons. For once in his life, Snotlout felt so angry he could barely see straight. Thor curse it, _nobody_ hurt his cousin and lived to tell about it. His fists clenched as he glared coldly in the Grimborn brothers' direction.

Ryker, who stood slightly behind his younger brother, smirked. "Seems you've made 'im angry, brother."

Snotlout drew his axe, a low, animalistic growl sounding in his throat. "You'll regret what you did to Hiccup. Both of you."

Behind him, Toothless let out a loud, shrieking roar in the brothers' direction, adding his clear support.

"Snotlout..." Hiccup's weak voice sounded. "Don't...do anything reckless. I'd prefer you didn't die."

"Hiccup, now would be a great time for one of those brilliant, fiendishly clever plans you're so famous for. You know, the ones that have helped us escape from near-death situations before? Yeah; it'd be a good time for one of those," Snotlout hissed at his cousin. "Not your mushy commentary."

Hiccup smiled dryly before turning to scowl in Viggo's direction. "What do you want? You know you don't stand a chance... against two dragons and their Riders..."

Viggo only smiled. "Perhaps I don't. But tell me, dear Hiccup, do you think you and your cousin and your dragons can survive..." He motioned around the arena to the dragons trapped in their cages, still clawing at the bars and roaring, "...against these? I can have them released, and it'll all be over."

"-for both of us," Hiccup replied. "You and Ryker would be killed as well... If I've learned anything from fighting against you, Viggo...it's that you won't place yourself in danger."

Viggo shrugged impassively. "There should be one other thing you've learned about me, Hiccup. After all, I'm sure I've told you this several times."

"And what's that?" Hiccup asked, clearly dreading the answer.

"In order to reach a goal, sacrifices must be made," Viggo answered. "And that makes everything a leader has, well...expendable." His eyes hardened, staring straight into Hiccup's.

****line break****

Suddenly Hiccup understood. "Including people," he said, realizing what Viggo meant. "Followers...or family." His eyes widened, disbelieving. _Oh gods. He...he wouldn't..._ The thought was absolutely horrifying. "You'd sacrifice..."

" _Me?!"_ Ryker exploded, enraged. "I'm-I'm your _brother!"_ He drew both his swords, looming over the shorter man with fury etched into every line of his face.

But Viggo only held up a hand towards his brother, eyes still fixed on Hiccup. "So you see, Hiccup, you have two options. One, you can surrender, and your cousin and the dragons will go free. Two, you can try to resist, and I'll release the dragons- not only on you and your companions, but on Ryker and I as well." He paused, then smirked maliciously. "And if there's one thing I've learned about you, dear Hiccup, it's that you won't let another man die."

****line break****

 **Yay, cliffies!**

 **Elena out!**


	20. Chapter 20: A Friendly Wager

**Guys, the next few chapters are going to be epic. I'm so excited, I'm practically bouncing up and down in my seat. Only about two or three more chapters left, folks, and my first fanfic ever will be finished.**

 **Shout-outs-**

 **katurdi: Yeah, I'm in it too! What curriculum do you use? Ah yes, a lot is at stake this time. What will Hiccup do?**

 **JeromeHaddock: Lol, it was a bit surprising.**

 **Stormyskies8: Here is your chapter!**

 **ThePhoenixGhirl: Aha- I'm keeping you all on your toes!**

 **r-a-e121: hehe...sorry. This chapter is a little less cliffie-filled though. Have fun with that.**

 **ChocolateMonkey: Maybe they'll live, maybe they won't- we shall see! Thanks!**

 **Ivie: I am, indeed, evil. Thank you. (no seriously, I'm glad I'm getting the characterization right.)**

 **The Dreaming Dragon: *laughs maniacally* CLIFFIES!**

 ***sniffles* This fanfic is almost over... about three chapters, and Wanted will be finished. This is the first story I published on , and I'm proud of its success! But at the same time I'll miss working on it and traveling this journey with all of you awesome people. I love you guys :) *cries***

Chapter Twenty

A Friendly Wager

Hiccup's heart sank. Once again, he had to choose... He knew what he had to do, but at the same time, fear filled him at the thought of facing Viggo again.

"W-why would you do this?" he stammered, leaning forward on Toothless's back.

"It's called taking advantage of my opponent's weakness," Viggo replied. "Something which you are still unable to do, Hiccup. You've always chosen the coward's way out, the one which will allow your friends to stay safe. Once again, you've succeeded at that goal, but your strategy will fail in the long run. I always win the game, dear Hiccup." He smiled darkly, a light of malice in his brown eyes. "I am never beaten."

An idea started to form in the back of Hiccup's mind, a newborn thought beginning to take shape. "Viggo, you once told me you'd never seen a strategy like mine... You've never seen a leader place his followers before himself."

The man seemed confused. "Well, I-"

"So... you don't actually know if my strategy will fail." Hiccup smirked, watching the chief of the Dragon Hunters struggle to find an answer. Without waiting for a reply, the heir continued. "So, Viggo- I have a proposition for you."

Viggo raised an eyebrow. "And what might that be?"

"A challenge," Hiccup replied. "I'm sure you'll accept... After all, I know how much you despise the _coward's_ way out." He smirked.

Viggo's eyes narrowed, as though he sensed a trap. He seemed frustrated that for once, he didn't know what Hiccup was up to. Finally he sighed. "And what...is your challenge?" he asked reluctantly.

Hiccup straightened, ignoring the pain of his wounds. "Just a little game," he explained casually. "Three matches." He grinned as he played his last card (no pun intended.) "A game...of Maces and Talons."

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Snotlout muttered, gritting his teeth. "You just volunteered to play a game you never win with a guy who never loses?"

"It's the only way to make sure no one dies," Hiccup said firmly. "I can't... let anyone else get hurt."

"Yes you can!" Snotlout protested. "You've been nothing _but_ hurt for the past week! Let someone else-"

"No, Snotlout," Hiccup snapped, turning back to Viggo. "Will you hear my terms?" he called.

Viggo nodded silently, a slightly relieved expression on his face. Hiccup could almost guess the thoughts going through the older man's head, and grinned. He was already being underestimated- but for once, that would work to his advantage. Viggo believed Maces and Talons was his area of expertise, but he didn't know that Hiccup had, in fact, been studying the game and practicing its strategies for months. When the Riders played among themselves, none of them could beat him. Though his obsession over defeating the Hunters had sometimes hurt his team, no one could deny that the hours of contemplation leaned over a Maces and Talons board had done him good. Snotlout's comment about him never winning was only because of the fact that Snotlout himself never played the game.

"Oi!" Called a voice from above, and Hiccup jumped, looking up to see...dragons?

A broad grin spread across his face despite the situation. "And just in time, too," he murmured. "Snotlout..."

"Yeah, Hiccup?"

"Can you grab the blanket from my saddlebag?" He grimaced as his wounds were stretched by the slight motion of turning his head. "I... don't want them to see..."

Snotlout understood. His cousin didn't want the other Riders or his father to worry... either that or he wanted to hide the weakness. Either way, he was quick to pull out the thin blanket and wrap it around Hiccup's shoulders. As he did so, he noticed that the heir didn't look so good. His face was pale, his shoulders trembling as he shivered; whether from pain, cold, or nervousness, Snotlout couldn't tell. All he knew was that Hiccup needed more care than his cousin could provide.

The Riders landed in the arena, joined by the A-team, Stoick, and Gobber. Silence fell for a long moment, and Hiccup stared at his friends for a long time.

"You..." he whispered. "...you _came_..." He almost didn't believe it. Finally, after a week, they were here. He remembered that moment, only a few days previously, when he had been only inches away from rescue before being dragged back by Hunters. He felt like that now; his eyes darted to Viggo and Ryker as he wondered vaguely if he would once more narrowly miss rescue.

"...Hiccup?" whispered a girl's voice, and Hiccup practically melted.

"Astrid," he rasped, and slid down from Toothless's back with Snotlout's help. Instantly he was met by a pair of slim, warm arms encircling him, drawing him close. A hoarse sob escaped his throat as he returned her embrace, ignoring the pain throughout his body and threading his fingers through her hair as he held her as closely as he possibly could. "You came," he whispered, voice breaking. "You're here...you're _okay_..."

"We're all fine, Hiccup," Astrid said soothingly.

He withdrew, looking around at everyone. "Dad?"

Stoick was tearing up and attempting to hide it. "Son...Thor, how I've missed you."

"You look terrible!" exclaimed Ruffnut, catching everyone by surprise. She moved forward, grabbing Hiccup's shoulders and looking him up and down. "Too skinny..."

Suddenly Hiccup could have sworn he saw her eyes glisten. "Ruff, are you... _crying_?"

"No!" she snapped, scowling. "Of course not." Then she paused. Suddenly, throwing her arms around Hiccup in a quick hug, she glared at him. "Don't scare us like that again." Then she retreated to her brother's side, ignoring the stares.

Suddenly Hiccup's attention was drawn to Viggo once more.

"Hiccup, I do sighed that you inform your friends of the deal," he said coldly.

Glaring at the man, Hiccup turned to the Riders, who were shooting angry glance at the Grimborn brothers. "Don't attack them," he said wearily. "It's a trap. The dragons..." he motioned to the cages. "They'll attack and you won't stand a chance... we'll settle this without further bloodshed- with Maces and Talons."

"And the conditions?" Viggo prompted.

Hiccup nodded. "First, we don't play today. Tomorrow at sunhigh... is when the match will take place."

Viggo shrugged. "It changes nothing - why not?"

Hiccup continued. "Three matches, best two out of three wins... If I win, we leave in peace and you will cancel the bounty on my head. You will not target any of the Riders or the people of Berk with a bounty like that again."

"And if I win?" Viggo asked.

Hiccup stared coldly at the Hunter. "If you win, I'll surrender myself, and tell you what I can about the Dragon Eye's contents."

Gasps sounded throughout the group as the Riders heard Hiccup's terms, but no one protested, the Riders for once deferring to Hiccup's leadership as they remained silent.

Viggo gazed at Hiccup with narrowed eyes, now only a few yards away as he regarded the heir. "You're gambling a lot, Hiccup. I'm surprised, I must admit."

"Sorry...to disappoint you." He smirked.

Viggo's eyes hardened. "Very well then, I accept." He held out his hand to shake- and Hiccup forgot how to breathe. Fear filled him, and his body went briefly rigid as he stared into the man's brown eyes. Then, swallowing back his fear, he reached out with one shaking hand and shook Viggo's.

The handshake was meant to be brief, firm. But Viggo held on, pulling ever so slightly on Hiccup's hand. Before Hiccup had time to react, the Hunter was speaking to him in a low, harsh whisper.

"This isn't over," he hissed. "You won't win." Hiccup was pulled away by Astrid and Stoick, safely out of the man's reach, but Viggo didn't move, raising his voice. "You can't beat me. And when I win, Hiccup, I'll drag you _right back to that dungeon_ , and we'll see how many lashes it takes to make you scream _this_ time."

And then he was gone, Ryker following.

* * *

"You're deciding your life with a _game_?!" Stoick exploded, pacing back and forth in the tent.

"Dad, this is the only thing I can do to make sure all of you get out of here safely..." Hiccup explained, his words cut off by a grunt of pain as Gothi dabbed at one of his wounds.

The Riders had set up a makeshift tent on the beach, and this was where Gothi had deigned to work. Hiccup was seated on a tree stump which doubled as a stool for the moment, and the elder circled him, clicking her tongue disapprovingly at his condition. Also in the tent were Astrid, Stoick, Heather and Snotlout; Astrid and Stoick obviously were there because they wanted to know how he was doing. Heather was there to assist Gothi, while Snotlout…Hiccup wasn't sure. His cousin hadn't left his side since rescuing him, and Hiccup was starting to wonder just how much Snotlout had missed him.

"But what about you?" Astrid demanded. "You can't hand yourself over!"

"Yes, I can," Hiccup shot back. "There's no other way."

"We could take him down before he gets a chance to release the dragons!" Astrid hissed lowly.

"There's no honor in that..." Hiccup murmured.

"Well, there's no shame in retreat, either!"

"Astrid..." he whispered, exhausted. "Please. Just...stop. I'm trying not to make the same mistake again."

The emotional moment was promptly ruined by Gothi, who was motioning irritably to the blanket around Hiccup's shoulders, clearly asking for it to be removed. He froze, suddenly nervous. "Um, guys…"

"What is it, son?" Stoick inquired.

"I don't- I really don't want you all to have to see this."

They hesitated, then Heather excused herself and left. Hiccup gazed at Astrid. "Please…" he whispered. "Astrid, please. Don't argue…"

"I won't," she said with a sigh. "I'll come to see you later, okay?"

He nodded, watching her fondly as she left. Finally he looked at his father. "Dad, I-"  
Stoick sighed somewhat sadly. "I understand, son. I'll go."

"No- actually I want you to stay," Hiccup replied. "I just don't want Astrid to worry… she gets a bit protective." Heat rose in his cheeks as his father laughed loudly, probably jumping to all sorts of conclusions about the two teens' relationship.

"Snotlout, you can stay," Hiccup called softly to his cousin, who was trying to slip out of the tent unnoticed.

Then he obeyed Gothi, and released the blanket.

* * *

 **Alrighty, folks! The final climax. The most critical moment. The moment we've all been waiting for. What will happen to Hiccup? How will this life-or-death game turn out?**

 **Find out in the next installment of Wanted.**

 **Elena out!**


	21. Chapter 21: Guilt

**Heeeyyyy! I'm back, folks! Happy Easter! I decided to go ahead and give you another chapter- TWO CHAPTERS IN THREE DAYS, THAT'S AWESOME AM I RIGHT?**

 **Disclaimers**

 **ChocolateMonkey: Thank you- I will try to be nice to Hiccup. Maybe.**

 **Herschel moon: Aww, thanks! I'm glad you liked that chapter and this story in general. Yeah, a lot of people got frustrated with me for that ending.**

 **ThePhoenixGhirl: Lol, thank you!**

 **SweenTheSaltine: Yes, the cliffies give me life. Here's your chapter!**

 **r-a-e121: Yeah, I'll definitely be sad to end this story...but happy that I finally finished! I'll be writing some one-shots or something for it too, maybe.**

 **JeromeHaddock15: Yeah, cliffies suck. BUT I LOVE THEM. Yeah, I figured a lot of people would be surprised by Hiccup's negotiations.**

 **Dragonlover: Thanks! Yeah, I'll definitely be sad when this is over. But the ending is going to be EPIC! Happy Easter to you, too!**

 **The Dreaming Dragon: Lol, sorry...but...*pulls out spyglass and stares into the distance squinting* is this emotional turmoil I see? FEELS?! *laughs maniacally* I GOT THEM RIGHT IN THE FEELS! *sighs dreamily* every author's dream...**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own HTTYD.**

Chapter Twenty-One

Guilt

The other three all sucked in a breath, horrified. Before, Hiccup's entire torso had been hidden by the blanket, but now they saw all the damage that had been done. Stoick saw the whip marks on his son's back, and the bruises around his throat and on his chest. Dried blood covered Hiccup's entire midsection, crusted around the wounds from Viggo's knife. The word RUNT stood out harshly against the pale skin on the right side of his chest, right over the pectoral muscle- along with a carved design on the back of his wrist- the Dragon Hunter insignia.

"Oh my Thor," Shootout gasped, and Hiccup flinched almost imperceptibly.

"It's not as bad as it looks," he lied. "Most of the bruises are from..." he trailed off, and scowled. "They're from the Outcasts. Savage had a bit of a party while Alvin was below deck." He stopped for a moment, flinching as Gothi began to clean the wounds on his back. "The Masked Man-"

"Masked man?" Snotlout asked curiously.

"He's- he was- the one that knocked out Mala and Throk after they saved me." Hiccup hesitated, then hunched over, wrapping his arms around himself. "I tried to escape on Sleipnir...that made him mad, I guess." His fingers brushed over the bruises on his throat, dark purple and swollen; then his hand dropped to his side. "Ugh. I know talking about this sort of thing is supposed to help..."

Gothi shushed him and he smiled tiredly, unable to hide his relief at not having to relate his experience. Silently, he allowed the tiny healer to tend his wounds.

* * *

When Astrid was finally allowed to see Hiccup, she found him sitting in the middle of the camp, staring into the fire Hookfang had lit. Stoick was there as well, his arm wrapped around Hiccup's shoulders; the heir visibly leaned into his father's touch, the blanket around his shoulders concealing his wounds.

"Hey, Astrid," Hiccup called hoarsely, without turning around.

Surprised, Astrid approached and sat down nearby. "How'd you know it was me?"

Hiccup only smiled. "Let's just say your sense of hearing develops a lot when you're stuck in a dead-quiet cell for a few days without other people. You start noticing the little things."

Astrid shrugged, coming to sit beside him. "How are you?"

"Honestly?" He paused, sighing. "Hungry. I feel like I could eat all of Berk's food stores." His smile faded. "But at the same time, the thought of food is disgusting. Must be the-" he stopped, not finishing his sentence.

"The what?" Astrid asked suspiciously.

His eyes were haunted when he looked at her. "N-nothing."

Astrid's eyes widened. "You're not telling me the truth."

No answer. Astrid suddenly stood up. "Hiccup, what on Thor's green earth is wrong with you? What- what happened to you?"

He didn't answer, only continuing to stare into the flames. Stoick frowned, shifting to see his son better. "Hiccup?"

"I...I can't," he rasped. "I can't do it..."

"Can't do what, Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

He looked at her squarely, and Astrid gasped softly. He looked awful- bags under his eyes, bruises lining his jaw, cheekbones, and hairline; a shallow gash on one side of his face stood out garishly from the pale skin of his cheek. But what shocked her even more was the look in his eyes. Fear and pain, obviously - but what stood out even more was the guilt.

"I can't tell you," he said simply.

* * *

Finally, he was alone, with only Toothless as company. They were still at the fire, where Astrid and Stoick had left them only minutes previously. Now that no one was there to see, Hiccup withdrew his wrist from its concealed place within the blanket, studying the back of his wrist. The skin was pale, almost deathly so, but what stood out the most was the shallow, cleanly cut mark in his arm. Viggo had been extra-careful cutting that design; he wanted it to scar and remain a perfect reminder for the rest of Hiccup's life.

The Dragon Hunter insignia. It was a mark Hiccup had grown to hate during his time on the Edge, a mark that stood for something so evil he could barely comprehend its existence. It signified the capture, torture and murder of countless dragons. The source of his team's struggles. The cause of so many deaths. The reason Dagur died.

And he was branded with it for life.

A sob escaped his throat and he felt like the most pathetic person in the archipelago. Here he was, the so-called Dragon Conqueror, the leader of the Riders, crying over a mark on his arm.

But it was more than just a mark, he told himself. Sure, he tried to make light of it, like it really was just a superficial wound...but it felt deeper. He could feel it inside his chest; guilt, anger, self-loathing... He was tainted. Branded.

The mark had been carved into him right before he was left in the arena. Viggo had approached him with a cold scowl, a knife in his hands. When this is over, you'll be back in that dungeon, he had said. Where you belong. You and your Riders made a mistake by challenging me, Hiccup. And you'll pay for it. The only question is, how will you pay the price- will you pay it yourself? Or will they take the punishment?

That was part of the reason Hiccup didn't want to talk about his capture. Telling his friends would only make them pity him.

He didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve their sympathy; hadn't earned the respect or friendship they showed him. He had done this; had put them in countless dangerous situations and endangered their very lives. Now he had paid the price.

And that was why he didn't tell Astrid everything. That was why he had asked Snotlout not to let the others see his wounds.

"Hiccup?" asked a quiet voice, and he looked up quickly.

"Oh- uh, Astrid. Hi."

"Hi." She sat down beside him.

They sat in silence for a few awkward moments, until she leaned forward. "What's that?"

He paled as he realized she had seen the insignia. Shoving his hand behind his back hurriedly, he fumbled for a reply. "Um...what? What's what?"

"That mark on your wrist," she insisted. "Let me see."

"I-ah, no... I mean, Astrid, please-"

"Let me see." She glared at him sternly until he obediently held out his hand.

She studied it for a few moments. "Oh Thor...Hiccup, you should have told me." When he didn't answer she continued. "Is this why you've been acting so weird?"

Hiccup's mouth was dry, but he spoke in a raspy whisper. "W-when Viggo did...well, that-" he motioned to the mark- "He told me he wanted it to scar. He wanted the Dragon Hunter crest to stay with me forever, so I would never forget."

Suddenly, now that he had spoken up, he couldn't seem to stop. "He plans to drag me back when he wins the game tomorrow. You heard him, he'll just keep going until I break."

"But you won't break," Astrid replied, bewildered. "You haven't yet. I'm not sure if you're even capable of breaking."

"But I came close." He sighed, reaching up to brush a hand against his swollen cheek. "I assume you have some idea of what he did?"

"I know you were beaten," she whispered. "For Thor's sake, he took a freaking knife to you."

"That's not all." Hiccup took a breath and continued. "Have you seen what the Hunters do to dragons who fight them or injure one of their men?"

"They lock them up, right?" she asked, and Hiccup thanked Odin for her innocence while hating himself for ruining it.

"They whip them." When she didn't say a word, Hiccup kept talking, his voice cracking. "They beat them into submission. And for the Dragon Hunters, particularly the Grimborns, I'm just another piece of prey- another catch to beat into submission."

Astrid went deathly pale. "The blood...on the ropes in Viggo's tent- that was from..."

"The second time," he confirmed. "The first was right after I was brought on board; it was longer. I- I told them where the Dragon Eye was. I put all of you in danger."

Astrid could see the tears in Hiccup's eyes, and they broke her heart. "Hiccup, you had no choice. He forced you to tell him; it's not like you sold us out."

"But what if he had come after all of you? What then?"

"We would have fought him off," Astrid replied. "You've taught us all pretty well, Hicc. We can handle ourselves."

"…'Hicc?'" He frowned.

She blushed. "Sorry. I won't call you that if you don't want me to."

He shook his head hurriedly, grinning in that dorky way she loved so dearly. "No, no...I kind of like it. It's better than-"

Astrid suddenly straightened, faking a look of surprise. "Oh, of course I'll still call you Dragon Boy too!" she teased.

He laughed with her, for the first time in a week. Tentatively, he drew her close, an arm around her and her head resting lightly on his shoulder. Without thinking, he buried his face in the Hofferson's hair, her golden locks giving off a pleasant aroma- something vaguely flowery, mixed with the smell of ocean air and a somewhat forest-like scent. Nice, he summed up internally. "I missed this," he whispered. "I missed you more than anything else...I was terrified I'd die without seeing you again."

She chuckled softly. "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

A few moments passed, and they both stared into the flames as the day ended around them and the sun sank below the horizon. Then Astrid straightened. "Hiccup, you're not going to like this- but you need to tell me everything. It'll help. You can't play the game tomorrow if you still have all this on your chest."

"I know; I'll tell you." He sighed heavily before beginning.

And he told her everything- about Amos and Berthel, the Outcasts, the Masked Man, and finally, the Hunters. About the brand, the whipping, the beatings, and the starvation. About the growing day-to-day despair he had felt when the Riders still hadn't come; about the nightmares that had plagued him.

When he finished, she studied him for a long moment. "Hiccup Haddock the third," she began, her voice small, "you are the single bravest person I have ever met. You defended a village that treated you like trash; you led us against an enemy you weren't obligated to fight. You stood against the Hunters even though they weren't causing us problems, all because you saw that what they were doing was wrong. You're willing to sacrifice everything for the Riders and Berk. You've taken Berk farther than Stoick ever did, and you're not even chief yet." She paused, tears spilling from her eyes. "But none of that matters."

An awkward silence ensued, in which Hiccup struggled to figure out what she was talking about.

"What matters, Hiccup, is that you're always been there for me. My friendship with you marked the start of the best time of my life." Tears dripped from her eyes as she placed her hands on either side of his face. "You're everything to me- and I almost lost you."

For once, Hiccup was speechless. "Oh, gods... Astrid, I-"

She seized him in a hug and he didn't even feel the pain in his ribs. For some reason, they were both crying; but smiling through their tears at the same time. He held her as though she would be snatched away any moment, and when she finally let go, he reluctantly released her.

"How on Thor's green earth am I supposed to be angry at you?" Astrid whispered.

Hiccup smirked. "Sorry, Milady. It's my natural charm."

"And there's the dork I love." She sighed contentedly. "Wait- 'Milady?'"

He grinned. "Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

* * *

 **So there you go. A whole load of angst at the beginning, and hurt/comfort and fluff at the end! Let me know what you all think! Next chapter, things get pretty serious.**

 **Elena out!**


	22. Chapter 22: Endgame

**Hey, guys! I'm so sorry I took so long to update! As we approach summertime, I've been swamped with schoolwork- not to mention I joined a few fandoms. I watched Rise of the Guardians again (and LOVED it) and started watching the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. Also I saw Avengers: Infinity War today and** **OH MY GODS IT WAS SO FLIPPIN' AWESOME** **but you probably don't want to hear my excuses. Anyway, here's your chapter. I won't do shout-outs because I don't want to make you guys wait for the story!**

Chapter Twenty-Two

Endgame

That night, Hiccup slept better than he had in weeks. When morning finally came, Stoick found the two teens huddled together against Toothless's flank, sleeping. For a moment, he regretted having to wake them, but Gothi wanted to check Hiccup's wounds.

The two embarrassed teens blushed and hurried off in opposite directions when they found out they had slept side by side all night long. Hiccup hesitantly met his father's eyes, only to find a broad grin on Stoick's face.

The morning was surprisingly beautiful on the island, ironically enough. If Hiccup hadn't been facing what could possibly be the last day of his life, he would have almost enjoyed it. After all, this was the first solid day of peace and quiet he'd enjoyed for some time.

The simple meal of smoked fish (courtesy of the dragons) tasted better than it ever had. Hiccup scarfed down as much of it as he could before he was forced to join his father, Gobber and the Riders and auxiliary Riders for a gathering near the fire pit.

The entire encampment was actually somewhat bare-bones. Two tents had been set up; one served as Gothi's headquarters, and the other was in case of rain (actually, Gobber had insisted they put the extra tent to use). The fire pit was essentially just a ring of coals and smoldering ashes. The Berkians had made sure to stay close to the beach, mostly because they didn't want to give the Hunters an excuse to attack them.

When they were all gathered together, the Riders seemed like a much larger group. All together, there were nearly twenty of them, dwarfing the original group to only a small fraction. Chatter filled the air, as they all talked among themselves. At one end of the clearing, the teens all sat in a semicircle- and it was to their group that Hiccup headed, mounted on Toothless's back. Of course, he would have liked to walk the distance- it would have drawn less attention to him- but Gothi had ordered him to take it easy, and his ribs protested the movement of walking.

The healer's diagnosis had included five broken ribs and a few fractured ones, heavy bruising and multiple cuts all over his body. She had ordered him to take it easy on his voice, as his throat was seriously bruised and inflamed from the times the Masked Man had choked him. The most serious injuries, however, were the slashes in the skin of his back. Right now, the wounds were tightly wrapped, the bandages wound around his chest, stomach and shoulders to secure them to his back. He knew he looked awful. Everyone he came into contact with told him so.

"H-hey, guys," he greeted the Riders when he reached the spot. Instantly, all six looked up. Snotlout suddenly looked a bit happier- and was that _relief_ Hiccup saw in his cousin's eyes?

"Hiccup! You will not _believe_ what Snotlout just said." Tuff shot a sly grin in the Jorgenson's direction.

"Ugh, Tuffnut, no!" Snotlout protested.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, a smirk crossing his face. "Oh? Just what did he say?"

"He said just about what I would have said," Heather cut in. "We missed you, we plan on kicking Viggo's lying, cheating, high-and-mighty behind, and why in Odin's mighty ghost didn't you tell us about that bounty?"

"Yeah, Hiccup," Snotlout agreed. "If you had told us, we could have made sure you were guarded... we could have kept you safe. But you went and got yourself kidnapped."

"I mean, that was pretty dumb," Tuffnut stated.

"And he should know," Ruff added, snickering.

"Yeah. We do dumb stuff all the time," Tuff finished, not denying his sister's comment.

Hiccup looked pleadingly at Fishlegs and Astrid over the others' heads. "A little help, guys...?" he asked hopefully.

Fishlegs shook his head. "Sorry, Hiccup. But you deserve this after the nightmare you've put us through."

The match was to be held in the arena. Hunters filled the benches, jeering and mocking the approaching Berkians. Honestly though, Hiccup didn't care. The dragons had helped them make such a brilliant dramatic entrance that for the moment, little could bother him.

Until he spotted Viggo, that is. The man wore an ugly smirk as he sat in the center of the arena before a Maces and Talons board. Behind him stood Ryker, with a few guards.

Hiccup wordlessly dismounted Toothless, wincing with pain as his entire body seemed to scream at him to stop moving. Complete silence fell as he motioned to his father, Astrid, and Heather to follow him. After all, Heather was the best at Maces and Talons after himself, so she would be good backup to have if he was in a jam. Astrid and Stoick, of course, were there to take care of any problem presented by the Hunter guards. Also for moral support.

"You're sure you don't want to back out of this?" Stoick murmured. "Viggo's in charge, right? If we take him down now, his men will surrender."

"You're underestimating him," Hiccup replied softly, leaning slightly on his father for support. "You three can't take on him, Ryker, and those two guards. If you try, they'll have you beaten in no time. When they attack you, their men will attack the other Riders."

"But say, if we had the dragons..." Astrid suggested. "They can take out the guards."

"No, I-" Hiccup began, but was cut off.

"Stoick, Astrid, you two should know better than anyone that Hiccup would never consent to such a deceitful move," Viggo said delicately. "He is, if anything, a man of his word." His eyes met Hiccup's, expression unreadable. "Something to be admired about that."

Hiccup swallowed nervously. "Let's just get this over with."

The first third of the game was tense, and so nerve-wracking that Hiccup's hands shook under the table. For the most part, his moves were taken carefully, precisely. Then Viggo would make a comment about his strategy, and Hiccup would misstep. The man certainly knew how to get under his skin- questioning his moves, feigning concern over his shaking hands or asking about his wounds, muttering jabs about Astrid (that riled Hiccup up the most)- but Viggo just wouldn't _shut up._

Hiccup wavered for the briefest second, and his opponent pounced. That match went to Viggo.

Hiccup came close to giving up right then and there. Who was he kidding- Viggo was a master of Maces and Talons, he couldn't be beaten by a teenager. Then he looked back at the Riders, and, to his surprise, his eyes drifted to none other than one Gustav Larson. The kid was...what, fourteen? Fifteen? Too young, in Hiccup's opinion, to actually be on this mission.

If he gave up, any deal he had made with Viggo would be void, including the part which ensured that the Riders could go free. They were massively outnumbered; they wouldn't stand a chance against the Hunters. Little Gustav-despite his arrogant demeanor and boastful words which reminded Hiccup so much of Snotlout- was too young to be on this mission. Too young to be fighting a group of Hunters out for his blood. Too young to be captured and executed by said Hunters.

And Hiccup knew what he needed to do.

He needed to at least finish the game.

Then the Riders would be fine.

The second match, he tried to ignore Viggo. He remembered one time when he and Toothless had been clipped by a Thunderdrum's blast- they had been mostly deaf for days. The silence in his ears had almost seemed to have its own sound- a soft yet somehow deafening buzz. Now, he tried to think back to that experience, imagining he was deaf to Viggo's voice.

A single match of Maces and Talons usually lasted around half an hour. Each player could only move one piece at a time, and they weren't allowed to move the same piece more than twice in a row. The goal, obviously, was to get the opponent's leader in jeopardy while protecting one's own chief. Right now, two of Viggo's men were edging towards Hiccup's chief, while Viggo's chief was nowhere near Hiccup's men. One of the Marauders had just taken one of Hiccup's Vikings.

And then, suddenly, he was down to seven game pieces- his Viking chief (of course he had played the chief, any other way would have seemed wrong), and six pawns. Two of them were dangerously close to one of Viggo's Marauder warriors, and Hiccup quickly understood the danger. An image flashed in his mind, the six pawns replaced by six faces- Astrid, Snotlout, the twins, Fishlegs, and Heather. The missing seventh piece...was Dagur.

The realization hit him like a punch in the gut, as he remembered, once again, that this wasn't just a game. His life and those of his friends were on the line, all resting on a Thor-damned _game._

Viggo just couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Seven remaining pieces- interesting," he murmured. "You could view them as yourself and your friends-"

"Shut up," Hiccup ground out.

He could see his strategy- a feint. Perhaps not the most original technique, but his plan had a number of layers. It was foolproof-

"Another feint?" Viggo murmured. "You really must be desperate, Hiccup. I could see that move coming from a mile away. Have you no other tricks up your sleeve?"

Hiccup ignored the man and focused on the board. Gritting his teeth in frustration, he forced himself to block out all Viggo's and Ryker's taunts, all the jeering Hunters, and all the various aches and pains in his body.

He focused on the board, and on his seven pieces and Viggo's eight. Closing his eyes briefly, he hardened his resolve, surprising himself in the process. He hadn't believed it was possible to be any more determined not to lose.

He knew this game. He knew the pieces. He had known that the day might come when he would actually have to play against Viggo in person- he just hadn't expected that it would be on his own terms. But he was prepared, nonetheless.

The next few minutes passed in a blur as Hiccup moved his pawns in a careful, strategic pattern. He didn't bother to hide his plan; heck, he'd _love_ to see Viggo's face when the man lost. His face would go through a series of expressions- first confusion, then slow, painful realization as he figured it out. There would be a moment of surprise, then shocked fury.

Within the next minute, Viggo's Marauder chieftain was backed into a corner, with a mace to his head. Hiccup allowed himself a brief moment of self-indulgent glee before meeting Viggo's eyes.

"Did you see _that_ from a mile away?"

And then it was time for the final match. Hiccup knew he had to win this one. There was too much at stake for him to lose.

 _I've won one match- I can do it again._

They took a short break; by now it was nearly two hours past midday, and Hiccup was starving. Returning to the other Riders, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed wearily. "So... that went well."

"You killed it," Tuffnut praised.

"This next match is the last. After that, we're going home," Hiccup murmured as he leaned against Toothless. "

As he planned his next move, neither Hiccup nor any of the Riders saw the figure that watched them from above. Or the triumphant-and slightly insane- smile that crossed his face.

As Viggo returned to the board for the third match, he sucked in a deep breath and studied the laid-out pieces he had seen so many times before. How had Hiccup won? Viggo still couldn't figure it out-come to think of it, he couldn't understand much of anything about his young adversary.

However, he had no time to consider it. Hiccup was already heading his way, a determined scowl on his face. Viggo smirked inwardly and stuck out a hand in mock goodwill. "May the best man win," he murmured, so only Hiccup could hear.

Hiccup only gave a cold frown. "Let's just get this over with."

Viggo nodded sharply. "Agreed."

And they began.


	23. Chapter 23: Repayment

**So...sorry for the long wait! I was finishing up school, and then I went to Washington DC for 10 days! I got back yesterday. I missed y'all, but I had almost no time to write during the trip because of our busy schedule! So here's your final chapter.**

 **I can't believe we've reached the end. I'm so thankful to all of you for sticking with me despite my iffy schedule and poor writing...I love this story and I love all of you! This marks the end of my first HTTYD story, and the beginning of the next! I'm super excited to share the hype over the new movie with you all as well!**

 **Shout-outs:**

 **Thanks to all those who followed/favorite me or my stories! You guys are amazing!**

 **katurdi: Ah yes, who will win...? *chuckles evilly* I did cry a little bit when I heard 'there were dragons when I was a boy...'**

 **SweenTheSaltine: Thank you!**

 **r-a-e121: I may not write a sequel, but I may do spinoffs or something based on this story. And yes, angst is great. Especially when it's Hiccup.**

 **stormyskies8: But is it Dagur...?*smiles mysteriously***

 **JeromeHaddock15: Thank you, I'm excited too!**

 **The Dreaming Dragon: Of course I left it at a cliffie! Who do you think I am?! No, the title wasn't planned, but it works!**

 **JChttyd: I have continued the story! I'm glad you like it, and I don't think you'll be disappointed...**

 **Romantica 21: Here's an update!**

Chapter Twenty-Three

Repayment

When the match was over, Hiccup wasn't sure who was more surprised- himself or Viggo. Because suddenly, impossibly, after the shortest match in the history of short matches, Viggo was beaten.

His mistake was overconfidence. Within four moves, his Marauder chieftain was dead. Hiccup hadn't tried a trick; no elaborate scheme or feint was planned. The heir just went straight forward. Never hesitating, never reconsidering. And when all was said and done, Hiccup simply gaped at the board in stunned silence, as did his opponent.

"Did you just..." Viggo trailed off, visibly confused.

"Win?" Hiccup shrugged. "I think so."

"Ha! Of course you won!" Exclaimed Stoick. "That's my boy!"

Astrid rested a hand on his shoulder. "I knew you could do it."

Hiccup smirked, glancing back at Viggo. "Looks like this game is over, Viggo. I win."

The man was paler than Hiccup had ever seen him, his dark eyes widened in shock. "No..." he whispered. "It can't be..."

Hiccup stood up, secretly enjoying the sight of Viggo looking so dejected. "Game over."

*****line break*****

The Riders prepared to leave the island, and the Hunters let them go. There was no attempt to stop them, no fighting or even an escort. All the Hunters simply watched in sullen silence as the Berkians left the camp and headed for shore. As they set sail at last, all eyes were on them until even the dragons, soaring high above the ship, were nothing but miniscule black dots in the sky.

And it was then that Viggo and Riker finally left; they returned to Viggo's tent where the acrid smell of blood still seemed to linger in the air despite the fact that the mess had long since been cleaned up. Inexplicably, Viggo felt as though eyes were watching him, silently judging, mutely begging. He could have sworn that the sweat which coated his palms felt like fresh blood, and he nervously dried his hands on his tunic. When Ryker let out a soft cough, Viggo nearly jumped, startled out of his daze.

 _I'm just imagining things._ Sighing, he dropped into his desk chair and massaged his temples wearily.

"Well, there's one plan down the drain," Ryker commented.

"There's no need to tell me my mistakes, brother…" Viggo replied. "I know when I'm beaten."

"That's an understatement."

"Y'know, I never thought I'd say this…" came a new voice from a shadowy corner. Both brothers jumped in surprise, and Ryker drew one of his swords as Viggo stood. "…but Rykie here is right."

"Is that…" Ryker began, a confused frown creasing his features.

"Yep!" the man continued brightly, moving into the dim light. "It's me!" The flickering light of a torch shone on a tanned, tattooed face marred by scars. The man's green eyes were as sharp and piercing as a hawk's, yet gleamed with the eerie light of insanity. Broad, muscled shoulders, clad in tarnished armor and even more scars and tattoos, tilted forward slightly as the newcomer took a step forward into the light. A smile spread across his face, and he laughed ominously. "Didja miss me?"

It was none other than Dagur the Deranged. Ryker grunted in surprise and took a step backwards, while Viggo only raised his eyebrows in mild interest.

"You're supposed to be dead, you know," Viggo commented. "What are you doing here? If you've come to rescue Hiccup, he's long gone. The Riders left hours ago."

Dagur chuckled, then scowled. "I know that. I watched the entire thing… and I heard about Hiccup. I know what you did to him…" The Berserker suddenly turned towards Viggo, a murderous glare on his face. "I knew you were bad, Viggo, but this…. Torturing a _child?_ "

"Hiccup's hardly a child," Viggo replied. "Could a child have beaten me at Maces and Talons?"

"How about you tell me?" Dagur shot back. "After all, you experienced it."

Ryker _tsked_ softly. "Would ya like some ice for that?"

Viggo scowled. "Whose side are you on, Brother?"

"Enough!" Dagur shouted. "Viggo, explain yourself. What on Thor's green earth gave you the idea that you could get away with hurting my brother?"

"Dagur, I'm shocked," Viggo said in fake surprise. "I thought you knew a thing or two about this line of work… of all people, you should understand why sometimes we must do rather… _unpleasant_ things for the sake of our goals."

"Your _goals?!"_ Dagur exploded, lunging forward and slamming his hands down on the desk. For a moment, Ryker could only watch in stunned silence, then he seemed to come out of his daze and stepped forward, raising his sword threateningly. Dagur only snapped his fingers, not even looking at Ryker. Immediately, two Berserker soldiers burst into the tent, stopping Ryker in his tracks as he was faced with two dangerously sharp and pointy objects aimed at his face.

"What _goal_ is worth torturing a kid for?" Dagur hissed. "Tell me…I'm _dying_ to hear your excuse."

Viggo's eyes hardened. "I want the same thing I've wanted since Hiccup first got in my way so long ago."

"And what's that? Money? Power? Knowledge about the dragons?" the other man nearly shouted.

The younger of the Grimborn brothers was on his feet in seconds, face inches from Dagur's and a fierce expression on his face. "I want him out of my way. I want vengeance for everything he's taken from me. By capturing and interrogating him, I finally had a chance to not only pay him back for humiliating me and ruining my business, but to gain secrets about Berk and the Riders that I would never be able to gain otherwise. I _savored_ the opportunity to tear not only information from his lips, but screams…" His eyes darkened until a malicious insanity comparable to Dagur's own psychopathy was etched in every line of his face. "I know you once craved the same thing, Dagur…"

The Berserker froze. Thor blast it all, Viggo was right. Once, a long time ago, Dagur had been a different man. Sadistic, cruel, and with an insatiable bloodlust. Of course, since his failed partnership with Viggo and his encounter with Hiccup on the island a few months ago, he had seen everything in a different light. Hiccup and the Riders didn't have to be enemies. Dragons were not the vicious, soulless creatures he had once believed.

After seeing Toothless up close and getting a chance to share his brother's fascination with the dragons, Dagur had never been the same. And since Hiccup had introduced him to Shattermaster, the Berserker had changed for the better. He had sworn to repay his brother and the Riders for everything he had done. Even so, his warning about the Dragon Hunters' waiting ambush had been ineffectual, and Hiccup's friends had won him over, persuading their leader that Dagur couldn't be trusted.

And so the former chief had gone alone; what he had been thinking, no one knew. Maybe he just wanted to prove a point and protect his pride. Maybe he was trying to protect his little brother. Either way, he had paid the price. Severely injured, he had retreated to a deserted island for several months, watching and waiting and allowing his wounds to heal. When he heard about the bounty on Hiccup's head, he had decided that it was time to make an appearance. Even though he had originally been unable to track Hiccup and his captors, he had seen Hiccup's condition on Sleipnir and followed the Dragon Hunters from there.

"Maybe so," Dagur growled lowly, "but I'm a new man, Viggo. I swore to repay Hiccup for everything I did to him and his friends; I promised to protect him."

"You call that _protection?"_ Ryker asked, disbelieving. "You're not doing so well as a bodyguard."

"Yeah, I failed," Dagur shot back. "But even if I couldn't save him, I can still stop you two from coming after him again." He smiled wickedly. "Permanently."

One thing was for certain. These monsters, who had nearly killed his brother, would pay.

*****line break *****

Two days later, the Riders were back on the Edge. The twins were running amok as usual, and Snotlout was allegedly 'keeping an eye on them,' though in reality he was probably contributing to the chaos. Fishlegs, Heather and Astrid were, predictably, with Gothi and Hiccup in their leader's hut. Stoick was there as well, though his burly frame could barely fit into the hut. Of course, Gobber was also there, to translate the mute healer's scribbles.

Hiccup was sitting on the edge of his bed, shirtless and hunched over as Gothi inspected the wounds on his back. His fists clenched the blankets as the elder's long, wrinkled fingers poked and prodded, and the onlookers watched in horrified fascination as they saw his injuries for the first time. Astrid looked pale, leaning almost imperceptibly on Heather, who simply put an arm around the blonde's shoulders comfortingly. Fishlegs was whispering his constant monologue of 'Oh Thor, oh Thor, oh Thor," while Gobber looked on with his mouth set in a grim line, and Stoick knelt in front of his son, gripping Hiccup's hands.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Fishlegs asked anxiously.

Gothi paused and used her staff to scribble something in the dirt.

"She says he'll have to rest for a few weeks," Gobber translated. "He's still at risk of infection. She wants him to return to Berk."

"I can't," Hiccup said, speaking up for the first time. "This is no time to be leaving the Edge… I need to stay here."

"But Hiccup…" Astrid began, frowning. "You need to let yourself heal! You can't defend the Edge if you're too weak to take care of yourself."

A scowl crossed the heir's face. "Astrid, you don't understand. I can't leave. I can't risk not being here if anything bad happens…"

"Like what?!" the shieldmaiden demanded angrily. "What is it that you think is so important that you can't rest for once in your life? What reason do you have to keep pushing yourself until you drop? That's why this happened in the first place- you wouldn't just stop and admit that you can't do everything alone!" She stood over him, fists clenched. "If you weren't so Thor-damned proud this wouldn't have happened! Just shut the _Hel_ up and listen to me for once!"

Hiccup flinched violently, cringing away from Astrid as his eyes widened.

Silence fell in the room, and all eyes turned to Hiccup, who sat silently, his eyes downcast. For a long moment, no one said anything. Then the heir looked up, eyes glistening.

"I'm sorry," he said simply.

Then Astrid broke down and started to cry. At first, everyone in the room stared at her, shocked. Then she threw her arms around him, hugging him gently as she cried.

The salty tears stung at his wounds, but he didn't say anything. Having craved the sort of physical comfort he had gone so long without, he simply closed his eyes and leaned into Astrid.

"I'll go to Berk, okay?" he whispered in her ear. "I'll stay for as long as you want me to."

"You'd better,'' Fishlegs announced, then blushed as everyone looked his way.

"Aye, you'll be staying in Berk for quite a while, son," Stoick said firmly. "Gobber will stay here and keep everything under control."

The teens in the room suddenly froze and paled as they recalled the last time Gobber had "kept everything under control."

*****line break*****

Two weeks later, Hiccup was perched once more on Toothless's back, a grin on his face as he watched Astrid chase the twins around the Dragon's Edge training dome. As he shifted to applaud an especially devastating magnesium blast from Astrid, he winced slightly as his wounds were pulled. A second later, he recovered and kept cheering.

"How're you feeling?" a voice asked from behind him.

For a second, Hiccup was surprised and stiffened slightly, but then a sigh escaped him and he smiled. "Well, well, well," he commented, not turning around. "I figured you'd show up but I didn't think it would be this soon."

"You should know me well enough by now to know that I never do what's expected." A hand rested on Hiccup's shoulder as Dagur moved into view. "Are you alright?"

"Relatively," Hiccup responded, shrugging slightly. "Still a bit sore, but I'm improving. Let's just hope the Hunters don't decide to come this way again."

"They won't," Dagur said firmly.

Hiccup sighed. "What did you do?"

"Nothing much. But the Grimborn brothers won't be back in action for awhile."

"Please tell me you didn't kill anybody."

"I didn't, I promise." Dagur absently scratched behind Toothless's ears. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Start planning a counterattack."

"Hiccup…"

"Don't worry, this is foolproof." The heir smirked. "I'll need your help."

"You know I'll be there."

Hiccup smiled and sighed softly. "Thanks."

But Dagur was already gone, back into the shadows.

Some things would never change, Hiccup supposed.

 **Well...that's it, folks. If you have more reviews *puppy eyes* then either put them here or PM me. If you have story requests, either put them in a review or message me. Thank you all for sticking with me and with this story!**

 **Peace out,**

 **ElenaTheHyperactiveFangirl14**


End file.
